Coisa Estúpida
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: James não pode evitar fazêlas.
1. Entre Convites e Sonhos

**Coisa Estúpida**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 1 – Entre Convites e Sonhos.

_**I know I stand in line until you think**_

_**You have the time to spend an evening with me.**_

(Eu sei que ficarei esperando

Até você achar que tem tempo de passar uma noite comigo)

(…)

_**I practice every day to find some clever lines**_

_**To say to make the meaning come true.**_

(Eu pratico todos os dias para achar algumas linhas inteligentes

Para dizer, de modo que o significado se torne verdade.)

Nancy e Frank Sinatra – Something Stupid

"_**Um dia vão lhe fazer uma pergunta à qual você deve responder sim." – Do velho ano de 97.**_

Ela era linda.

A garota mais linda da escola inteira.

Para mim, pelo menos. Sim, porque essas coisas de garotas mais bonitas da escola são uma coisa muito relativa. Eu acho-a a mais bonita, já o Frank é capaz de sair no tapa se alguém retrucar que Alice _não _é a mais bonita, e na cabeça - doente, diga-se de passagem - do Snape, não existe ninguém mais perfeito que a Lula Gigante, com todo aquele óleo de peixe dela e tal.

De fato, se você for parar pra pensar, eles até que combinam. Embora o resultado seja meio... _Oleoso. _Snape e a Lula, quero dizer. Não Frank e Alice.

Mas a minha garota mais linda - que de fato era a mais linda - era mais do que bonita. Lily era simpática, doce, meiga... Tudo bem, talvez não fosse exatamente a pessoa mais calma, mas isso não fazia muita diferença.

Lily era capaz de ser legal até quando não queria ser - embora ela tentasse realmente não ser legal com algumas pessoas.

E, para a minha infelicidade, os garotos da escola não eram cegos, surdos, ou tampouco eram gays, de modo que sempre havia pelo menos uns três permanentemente apaixonados por ela, e pelo menos mais três convidando-a para sair, e enchendo-a de galanteios.

Eu não era - e continuo não sendo - feio. Tampouco era tímido. De fato, parecia que a minha aparência, aliada a minha personalidade, tinha conquistado algumas garotas. Eu tinha alguma experiência, eu sabia lidar com elas. Às vezes eu não acertava de primeira, mas no fim as coisas sempre acabavam dando certo.

E, por Merlin, eu não era nenhum pouco convencido.

Eu, eu, eu!

Desculpe, eu não consegui me controlar.

O Baile dos Finalistas era o nome chique do Baile de Formatura. Ou foi pelo menos foi assim que o Remus o chamou. E cada um de nós era...

- Convidado a convidar alguém. - Remus anunciou, solenemente, de pé no meio do nosso dormitório, na fatídica noite de terça feira.

- Como é que é? - Sirius jogou para o lado a revista sobre motocicletas que tinha conseguido com Arthur Weasley, através da namorada dele, Molly.

- Você é intimado a levar alguém.

Ótimo.

- Espera, e se o número total de estudantes convidáveis seja ímpar? Alguém vai sobrar!

Sirius me olhou com uma preocupação debochada.

- Prongs, quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que comer cogumelos alucinógenos não faz bem para a sua cabeça?

- Não, é sério, Sirius. Se for ímpar, alguém vai sobrar e...

- Não vai, Jim. Pode ficar tranqüilo. - Remus declarou, enquanto tirava os sapatos de qualquer jeito. - Agora, Sirius, chega de leitura. Desliguem as luzes que eu quero dormir.

- São recém onze horas, mamãe. Você não espera realmente que eu vá dormir tão cedo, né Moony?

- Eu não espero nada. Você_ vai_ dormir agora, ou vai lá pra baixo.

Sirius resmungou qualquer coisa, e jogou a revista para fora da cama, se enfiando nas cobertas.

- Prongs?

- Hum?

- Posso apagar a luz?

- Pode.

Com um feitiço, as luzes do dormitório se apagaram, com exceção de uma única vela, na minha mesa de cabeceira. Eu não durmo no escuro. Sou míope, e me sinto completamente cego se desligo todas as luzes na hora de dormir. Por isso, a vela sempre fica acessa.

Deitado de barriga para cima, eu observava as formas que a luz bruxuleante formava no teto.

Se eu tivesse coragem de convidá-la...

Já podia ver a nós dois dançando no pomposo Baile dos Finalistas.

Gárgulas Galopantes, que título ridículo para um baile de formatura. Parece o nome de algum concurso de dança ou coisa do gênero.

Eu só espero que eles não contratem Celestina Warbeck para cantar no baile. Sirius vai surtar se tiver que ouvir "Um Caldeirão Bem Quente e Forte" ou seja lá qual era a música da mulher.

Seria engraçado.

Não, James, não seria. A ruiva não poderia ver jamais o Sirius surtado. Não seria nenhum pouco romântico.

Teria que sair tudo perfeito...

Você iria surpreendê-la com a sua extraordinária capacidade de dança, e depois, quando a noite começasse a ficar alta, vocês dois iriam para um lugar mais reservado, e tomariam um drink ou dois... E então, quando baile estivesse por acabar, você a beijaria, fazendo-a se apaixonar perdidamente por você.

É, seria um bom plano...

Merlin, porque estou bocejando? É cedo ainda... Eu não estou com sono...

Onde eu coloquei a varinha? Como vou apagar essa vela...

Que droga, estou com tanto sono...

Eu desci inspirado naquela manhã.

Otimista, com um humor excelente, animado a ponto de sorrir até para as pedras do chão do caminho até o Salão Principal.

Tinha me preparado a manhã inteira. Durante o banho, enquanto me vestia e até mesmo enquanto arrumava a mochila - não que eu arrume minha mochila de fato, mas enfim.

Estava pronto para ir para a batalha.

Adentrei no Salão com o meu melhor sorriso. O mais genuíno. Não o carregado de charme, porque ela não gosta muito, mas o outro, totalmente natural.

Aproximei-me da mesa do café da manhã rapidamente, meus olhos procurando por ela. Encontrei-a sentada tomando café com uma amiga, perto da mesa dos Professores. Sentei-me em um dos tantos lugares vagos que havia na frente dela, já que o Salão estava meio vazio.

- Evans? - chamei. Ela largou a xícara de chá que bebericava no pires delicadamente, e me encarou.

- Sim?

Eu engoli em seco. Avante, James, coragem! O pior que pode acontecer é ela dizer não.

- Minha flor! - Bertan Aubrey, aquele idiota metido a conquistador, se aproximou dela, com aquele sorriso que ele acha que é sedutor, mas que na verdade é ridículo de tão forçado. Um qualquer sem o menor senso de estilo, sem a menor classe, sem a menor elegância. Sei que não sou o melhor cara da escola, mas modéstia a parte, sou extremamente melhor que esse pé-rapado aí.

Pegando a mão delicada e elegante da ruiva, o imbecil depositou um beijo ali. O que chega a ser um completo ultraje, por Merlin! Ele deveria ser morto e esquartejado por ousar encostar-se à ruiva!

- Bom dia, Sr. Aubrey.

- Quantas vezes vou precisar pedir que você me chame de Bertan, querida?

Mas era só o que me faltava! Esse... Esse... Esse boçal deu para usar as MINHAS frases agora! Como se ele tivesse o mínimo de classe, requinte e inteligência para isso!

- Ao menos mais uma vez, Sr. Aubrey. - Lily respondeu, sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

Bem-feito!

- Meu docinho de abóbora... Você quebra meu coração assim. - blábláblá, váparaoinfernoAubrey.

- O que você quer?

Ele se ajoelhou, ainda segurando a mão dela.

- Raio de luz do meu dia-a-dia, você me daria a imensa honra de ir ao baile com você?

Eu.não.acredito.nisso.

A ruiva suspirou e forçou um sorriso triste.

- Desculpe Aubrey, é que eu já vou com outra pessoa.

Eu._realmente_.não.posso.acreditar.nisso.

E então...

Por favor, música de suspense.

Não, calma, não foi nada disso! Eu juro solenemente que não matei ninguém!

A musiquinha era apenas para descontrair.

Enfim.

Estava eu lá, com meu coração partido, meu otimismo matutino dançando pelado nos anéis de Saturno, juntando os cacos da minha dignidade, quando, de repente, Lily Evans se vira para onde eu estou, com todo aquele cabelo lindo balançando brilhante no sol da manhã. Acho que tava com uma cara tão miserável que simplesmente achei melhor, por via das dúvidas, me abaixar e fingir que estava amarrando os sapatos embaixo da mesa.

- Potter?

Por baixo da mesa, eu vi os sapatos de Bertan Aubrey se afastando vagarosamente da nossa mesa.

Ótimo. Já vai tarde.

- Potter? - O rosto de Lily apareceu debaixo da mesa.

- Estou amarrando os sapatos. - declarei.

- Os seus sapatos não têm cadarços. Eu estou vendo daqui.

Ops.

Como era mesmo a regra?

Ah sim. Negue.

- Claro que tem. É que eles são internos, não dá para ver de onde você está. - menti descaradamente, sem me atrever a levantar a cabeça.

- Tá bem. Escuta, Potter, eu preciso que você me faça um favorzinho.

Eu senti o sangue parar nas minhas veias.

Até me esqueci que estava amarrando o sapato, e olhei para ela. COMO É QUE É? Lily Evans me odeia desde... Deixe me ver... O terceiro ano! Ela nunca iria me pedir um favorzinho.

- Por favor. - ela me pediu, mordendo o lábio inferior, com uma cara manhosa. Eu descobri naquele momento que seria impossível tentar negar-lhe alguma coisa.

Mas eu ainda sou um Maroto, rebelde e eternamente inconformado com as regras.

- O que é, Evans? - perguntei, me fingindo de desinteressado.

- É que assim - ela desceu completamente para baixo da mesa, onde eu estava. - Eu menti pro Bertan que eu ia com alguém no baile. Já é a terceira vez que ele me convida, e quer saber quem é. Eu preciso arranjar um par.

- Você quer que eu arranje um par para você? É isso?

Ela rolou os olhos para cima, completamente corada.

- Não. _Eu queria que você fosse ao baile comigo._

Eu encarei o meu reflexo no espelho do banheiro mais uma vez.

Eu iria ao baile com Lily Evans.

Lily Evans.

A garota mais linda da escola inteira.

Ou é muita sorte, ou é muita sorte MESMO.

Não consigo acreditar na minha própria sorte. Eu vou ao baile com Lily Evans.

Terei que me esforçar, dessa vez, James.

Afinal, eu vou com a Lily!

Com a Lily!

É, com ela!

Rá!

Sabe, uma vez, eu acho que Lily Evans gostava de mim. Há uns três anos atrás. No quinto ano, acho.

No quinto ano, eu realmente era um idiota. Admito, tá bem? Mas com quinze anos todo mundo é um pouco idiota.

Eu só era um pouco mais idiota que o normal.

E estraguei tudo. E ela me odeia desde então.

Mas Merlin é sábio. E me deu uma segunda chance.

Dessa vez, Lily Evans não terá do que reclamar. Eu serei o perfeito cavalheiro.

- Lily, você gostaria de dançar?

Não, assim, com essa cara de pateta não.

- Bonita a noite, não?

Pelo amor de James, abre a maldita janela do dormitório, e se joga!

- Meu Deus, cara, você é patético.

_Obrigado espelho. _

_Havia música. Uma música alegre, um pouco antiquada, mas alegre. Tipo Dolly Parton¹. _

_Eu estava com um copo de soda-limonada na mão. _

_Caminhei por entre as mesas redondas, com toalhas brancas e um arranjo de flores vermelhas que estavam dispostas no meio do campo de Quadribol (?), até encontrá-la. _

_Tinha um senhor, um senhor mal-barbeado, de vestes azul-pavão² sentando sozinho em uma das mesas. Quando passei por ele, ele me disse: "Mogno, vinte e oito centímetros. Flexível. Em uso há sete anos."._

_E eu assenti. Estranhamente, estava com meu uniforme de Quadribol. O dos jogos, vermelho e dourado, nada discreto. _

_Andei mais uns passos, passando por uma mesa cheia de cópias do livro "O Abelhão Voador - Aerodinâmica na Natureza"._

_Então, eu a enxerguei. Lily estava parada do lado de uma mesa comprida, coberta também por uma toalha branca, onde havia soda, uma cafeteira tamanho industrial e algumas bandejas com biscoito comprado pronto. Aveia com pedaços de passas. _

_Misteriosamente, Lily estava com um vestido azul, com um aventalzinho branco, igual ao de Alice, daquele livro trouxa Alice No País das Maravilhas. Ela sorriu pra mim, e eu lhe entreguei copo de soda-limonada quente que eu tinha na mão. Ela agradeceu, e delicadamente o colocou de lado, como se estivesse guardando uma coisa muito preciosa. Então, se aproximou de mim e me beijou_.

Quando eu abri os olhos, o teto do dormitório entrou em foco, ou pelo menos tão em foco quanto podia entrar para um cara que tem sete graus de miopia em um olho e cinco e meio no outro. Virei-me pro lado, pegando os óculos no criado-mudo, e os colocando.

Na mesinha de cabeceira, estava o livro "O Abelhão Voador - Aerodinâmica na Natureza".

¹ Dolly Parton é uma cantora country. A música que James ouve no sonho é "Country Roads Take Me Home".

² E aí? Alguém lembra do bruxo que fica com a varinha de Harry quando ele visita o Ministério da Magia, para a audiência disciplinar? Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, pág. 107.

-- S2--

N/A: Olá, caros leitores dessa fic! Eu estou de volta! Acharam que iam se livrar de mim, né? Bom, sinto muito. Descobri que eu realmente gosto de escrever, e não vou abandonar o fandom tão cedo. Agradeçam às Musas, e a todas as outras pessoas que me incentivaram a ficar! ;)

E voltei com mais uma comédia. Em primeira pessoa. De novo.

Espero que vocês não cansem de primeira pessoa, porque infelizmente para nós, todas as minhas tentativas de escrever fic em terceira pessoa falharam miseravelmente. É sério. E eu fiz muitas tentativas durante esse tempo que estive afastada.

_A fic_

Essa fic tem uma longa história. Começou a ser escrita como uma song com a música "Something Stupid", da Nancy e do Frank Sinatra. Depois, se transformou na resposta ao challenge Primeira Vez, do A3V. Mas como era impossível de termina-la – comecei a escrever dia 18 de julho, e dia 20 eu viajei e só voltei dia 2 de agosto, e o challenge encerrava dia 28 de julho, dia do aniversário da minha irmã – eu a deixei de lado, e agora terminei o primeiro capítulo.

Contrariando todas as promessas que eu fiz de nunca mais começar a postar uma fic sem te-la completa no computador, eu estou postando essa fic, e não tenho mais nada dela escrito. Talvez, quando você a chegar a ler isso aqui, eu tenha mais coisa, mas não é certo.

_Agradecimentos_

À um monte de gente, mas mais especificamente pra minha beta, amiga e consultora, dona Gween Black, que descobriu o significado oculto nos graus de miopia do James :P Ah, e a Florynha, minha amiga/review nº 200 em Loucura Platônica.

Bom, chega disso. Até o próximo cap., folks!


	2. Dançando!

**Coisa Estúpida**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 2 – Dançando!

_**Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin**_

_(Dance comigo para a sua beleza com um violino em chamas)_

_**Dance me through the panic 'till I'm gathered safely in**_

_(Dance comigo pelo pânico até que eu esteja a salvo)_

_**Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with you glove**_

_(Toque-me com sua mão nua ou toque-me com sua luva)_

_**Dance me to the end of love. **_

_(Dance comigo até o fim do amor.)_

_Dance me to the end of love- Leonard Cohen_

Essa escola é simplesmente incrível.

As notícias voam.

Sim, eu sei que elas voam, afinal, o correio chega por corujas, mas nunca vi uma notícia se espalhar tão rápido entre mil estudantes e uma meia dúzia de professores e funcionários.

São dez e meia da manhã e já me perguntaram dezenove vezes se eu realmente ia ao baile com Lily Evans.

O ápice chegou quando, as nove e quarenta e cinco, a própria professora MaGonagall me perguntou se eu realmente ia com a ruiva no baile.

Aula de Transfiguração, 9:45 da manhã.

- Ser um animago é muito... - MaGonagall começou, andando pelas classes. Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir, disfarçadamente. - Difícil. - a professora falou, olhando severamente pra gente. - Além disso, os erros na transformação podem ser muito sérios, e muito horríveis. Ernestina Brashares, uma bruxa dos anos 50, passou o resto da vida com um rabo de leão, ao tentar executar uma transformação animaga.

- Professora?

- Sim. Sr. Black?

- Se ela passou o resto da vida com um rabo, por onde... A Senhora sabe... Ela defecava? - Sirius perguntou, sério, fingindo um absoluto interesse.

Tive que simular um forte acesso de tosse para não começar a gargalhar no meio da sala de aula.

Os professores devem achar que eu tenho asma, ou algum problema de pulmão semelhante, porque frequentemente eu tenho "ataques de tosse" em sala de aula. Mas dessa vez foi engraçado MESMO. Até o Remus riu.

A MaGonagall ignorou o Sirius.

O que é uma pena. Seria o supra-sumo do engraçado ver a MaGonagall explicando o aparelho excretor da mulher pro Pads.

Então, enquanto eu me recuperava do meu "ataque de tosse", a professora passou umas quinze páginas pra gente ler no livro, e mais uns exercícios para entregar.

Imediatamente, a sala ficou em silêncio e começou a trabalhar. Tediosamente, eu pulei o texto e fui direto para as respostas. De repente, sinto alguém parar do lado da minha classe.

- Sr. Potter. - levantei a cabeça e encarei a professora MaGonagall. - Alguma dúvida?

- Não, senhora.

- Sabe Sr. Potter, eu ouvi uma coisa interessante sobre o senhor hoje mais cedo.

- É mesmo, professora?

- Me disseram que você vai ao baile com Lily Evans. É verdade?

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, e nem precisei olhar para o lado para ver que o Sirius ria de mim.

E agora, o que eu respondo? Se eu disser que sim, a ruiva é capaz de me chamar de convencido, e cancelar o encontro. Se eu disser que não, eu vou estar mentindo para a MaGonagall, o que na maioria das vezes acaba em detenção. Merlin, falo o quê?

- Pergunte a ela, professora.

Depois desse momento flash-back, vamos voltar ao tempo real.

- E aí, cara? - Sirius cumprimentou, enquanto se atirava de qualquer jeito na cadeira do meu lado.

- Planejando o encontro, James? - Remus perguntou, enquanto se sentava, de forma mais civilizada que o amigo canino, na nossa frente, seguido de Peter.

- Ahn?

- É, ele tava.

- Com esse olhar pedido, só podia estar.

- Vão à merda.

- Já sabe o que você vai fazer?

- O de sempre, eu acho.

- Grudá-la?

- Não, criatura, deixar rolar. - Sirius me olhou engraçado. Dei de ombros. - Não tenho culpa se as coisas sempre acabam rolando pra esse lado.

- Mas você sabe que com ela vai ser diferente, né? Quer dizer, eu nunca vi a Lily sair aos beijos com ninguém logo no primeiro encontro.

- É, eu sei.

- Vocês vão dançar? - Wormtail perguntou.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

- Eu espero que não. - respondi, de repente nervoso. Por que o Wormtail tinha que mencionar isso? Odeio dançar. Eu me atrapalho todo, tropeço nos meus próprios pés e sempre acabo fazendo um fiasco.

- James, é um baile. Detesto te informar, mas as pessoas dançam em um baile.

- Eu não preciso ser como todo mundo, certo?

Sirius e Remus se olharam.

- É, eu acho que eu preciso.

- Dançar não é tão ruim, James. - Remus disse. - Tá certo que também não é tão fácil, mas não é impossível. É bom que você aprenda agora. Já imaginou, chega o seu casamento e você não sabe dançar valsa!

- Eu tenho que dançar no meu casamento?

- Tem.

- Mas o casamento é meu! Não seria eu que decidiria o que eu tenho que fazer ou não?

Sirius só revirou os olhos.

- Olha, a gente vai te ajudar, tá legal?

- A gente?

- É, Sirius, a gente. Temos o feriado, ainda.

- Feriado?

- É, do dia da Artemisia Lufkin. A primeira bruxa a se tornar Ministra da Magia, você sabe. ¹

- Ah, sim, sim.

- Não precisava lembrar. - resmunguei, lembrando que tinha prometido à minha mãe que ia passar o feriado em casa. Minhas tias Glenda, Noah e Georgia May virão de Edimburgo só para passar o feriado conosco. Menos mal que os Marotos também o vão.

- Hei! Você pode aprender a dançar no feriado!

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de retrucar. Só lancei ao Sirius aquele olhar de advertência que eu sempre dou quando as idéias dele começam a ficar doidas _demais. _

-- tic tac tic tac --

Meu feriado tinha tudo para ser ótimo.

Sério.

Tinha começado realmente bem. Uma viagem tranqüila (se você não contar o pequeno ataque de histeria por parte de Remus porque faltavam cinco minutos para o trem partir e Sirius e eu ainda não tínhamos arrumado nossas malas) e uma chegada legal, com mamãe nos esperando com chá e bolinhos.

Entretanto, em algum ponto entre o momento em que eu sentei entre o Sirius e a Tia Glenda, com uma xícara de chá na mão (embora eu não goste de chá) e o presente momento, a coisa fugiu de controle, e se tornou uma espécie de peça fantástica e surreal de horror, como aquela que escreveram sobre Yardley Platt, aquele serial killer que matava goblins por atacado.

Alguém teve a brilhante idéia de contar do baile dos Finalistas, e o meu pai _tinha_ que perguntar se nós já tínhamos convidado alguém. E aí o Peter não conseguiu se conter e contou que eu ia com a Lily - o que não era uma informação que deveria chegar aos ouvidos dos meus pais, muito menos das minhas tias. E sabe-se Merlin porque, eu estou aqui, no meio da sala - que teve todos os sofás e poltronas arrastados para os lados - encarando minha tia Noah, que é a encarregada de me ensinar a dançar.

Ainda se fosse só eu e a Tia Noah, dava para agüentar. Mas como desgraça pouca é bobagem, eu ainda tenho a mamãe, aqueles seres demoníacos que eu tenho a infelicidade de chamar de amigos, tia Glenda e tia Georgia May sentados nos já mencionados sofás, me assistindo.

Perfeito.

- Certo, James. Vamos começar.

- Tá. - Por que está todo mundo me olhando? Eles esperam que eu faça alguma coisa agora?

- Prongs, peque na cintura dela. Como a gente faz pra dançar valsa. - Remus me explicou. Ah, tudo bem. Vou fingir que não ouvi o "é um idiota" que o Sirius disse, no meio da crise de riso contido dele.

- Tá. - repeti, incerto.

- Agora, um passo para a direita.

Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso.

- Certo, muito bem. Agora outro para esquerda.

Esquerda.

- Isso. Agora, nós vamos juntar tudo. Direita, esquerda. Direita, esquerda.

Hei, isso não é tão difícil.

- Tá.

- Agora, mais um passo. Direita, esquerda, um passo para trás. Isso aí, James.

- Noah, você está fazendo o menino dançar como uma múmia.

- Ah é, Glenda? Quero ver você fazer melhor. Há quanto tempo você não dança com um cara? Três séculos?

- Olha aqui, sua...

- Parem! - minha mãe exclamou, sem nem ao menos altear a voz. Minha mãe nunca ergue a voz. Ela sempre fala baixinho, daquele jeito meio sussurrado dela. - Vocês não vêm que isso é um momento sério na vida dele?

Brigado Mamãe. A Senhora também vai para a lista dos culpados por eu estar aqui pagando esse king Kong.

Até o Remus riu dessa.

- Deixa que eu te ensino a dançar, James. - Tia Georgia May se ergue do sofá e veio na minha direção. Ela é a mais nova das minhas tias. Primeiro vem a tia Glenda, que é a mais velha de todas, depois vem tia Noah, tia Georgia May e minha mãe, Grace Jane. Tia Georgia e mamãe têm apenas um ano de diferença, tinha Noah tem três e tia Glenda tem cinco.

- Ok. - Fiquei na posição de inicio.

- Por favor, garoto. Pegue com vontade. Você tem que se lembrar que na hora, você não estará dançando com a sua tia, por mais bonita que ela seja, mas sim com uma namorada em potencial.

Eu ri. Tia Georgia May era bonita, um pouco mais gordinha que a mamãe, e com os cabelos não tão lisos. Eu já disse que a minha mãe é a mãe mais bonita do mundo bruxo? Ela é. Minha mãe é alta, esguia, têm cabelos castanhos, assim, cor-de-avelã, bem lisos, e olhos cor-de-mel, meio verdes, que eu herdei. Também dizem que eu herdei o sorriso dela, com as covinhas e tudo, mas aí eu já não tenho certeza. O sorriso da minha mãe é muito lindo para que eu tenha herdado ²

- Assim está melhor. Não importa o que a Noah tenha dito você não vai executar 'A Dança Macabra das Múmias'. Aliás, Grace, dá pra colocar uma música?

Minha mãe acenou com a varinha para a vitrola mágica e logo começou a tocar uma música melodiosa, não muito rápida, mas também não muito lenta.

- Certo, James, agora você tem que sentir a música. Sentir a vibração dela. Deixar que ela penetre na sua mente, e que dê ao seu cérebro as ordens que ele deve passar pro resto do corpo.

Como é que é?

- Entendeu?

- Acho que sim. - respondi, sem muita certeza, enquanto Ella Fitzgerald cantava sobre como um cara tinha lhe enfeitiçado, levando seu coração embora.

- Então, vamos começar.

Tia Georgia May fez exatamente os mesmos movimentos que tia Noah tinha feito antes, mas com mais ritmo, por assim dizer.

- Muito bem, James, agora mais uma vez, antes de virar-mos.

O quê! Nós vamos virar?

Minha tia me arrastava com ela nos movimentos, e dançar não parecia tão difícil, uma vez que eu não precisava guiar ninguém.

- James, sweetheart³?

- Hum? - respondi, distraído, tentando me concentrar nos passos que minha tia fazia.

- Como é o nome dela? - mamãe perguntou.

- Lily.

A música acabou e eu levantei a cabeça, sobressaltado. Não deveria ter falado o nome da ruiva para minha mãe. Não tem nenhum motivo especial para isso, mas eu não tencionava deixar minha mãe ficar sabendo dessas coisas, apesar dos Marotos terem contado um monte de outras coisas sobre Lily.

- Quando estiver dançando com ela, não fique olhando para os seus pés, como você estava fazendo agora. Do contrário, ela poderá pensar que você aprecia mais os seus sapatos do que a companhia dela.

- Pronto para mais uma tentativa, James?

- É, estou.

Fizemos mais uma meia dúzia de tentativas, o nível de dificuldade aumentando gradualmente. Depois de uma hora de dança, quando eu já estava praticamente me convencendo que nunca poderia tirar Lily para dançar, e desistindo, minha tia parou de guiar. Incrivelmente, eu continuei a dançar, guiando-a. Como eu fiz isso, ainda é um mistério, mas eu fiz.

Eu de repente me vi lá.

Dançando!

----------------------------------------------

¹Essa informação é verdadeira. Artemisia Lufkin foi a primeira mulher a se tornar primeira ministra. Informação do site da JK. Se existe ou não um feriado no mundo bruxo, eu não sei.

²N/A: Sim, ele herdou o sorriso.

³ Querido, docinho, em inglês.

-----------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Segundo capítulo no ar, e pronto mais cedo do que eu imaginava. Ficou levemente maior que o anterior, mas acho que os próximos não serão maiores que esse. Espero que vocês gostem ;D Ah, e desculpem qualquer erro gramatical. Esse cap não passou por beta, embora eu tenha revisado.

Agradecimentos especiais ao site Mugglenet, que me forneceu muitas informações para a construção desse capítulo.

Obrigado por todas as reviews. Não vou responder uma por uma, mas vocês sabem que eu leio todas. E continuem mandando-as!

Beijos!


	3. Impulsos

**Coisa Estúpida**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 3 – O que acontece quando você segue impulsos.

"**Às vezes você é o quebra-vento; às vezes, o inseto." – Mark Knopfler**

- Cara, eu tô muito horrível. - exclamei, desanimado. - Por que cargas d'água eu fui deixar que você encolhesse o meu novo corte de cabelo?

- Ah, vamos, Jim. Nem tá tão horrível assim..

- É, se o parâmetro de comparação for um porco-espinho...

- James, você está sendo dramático demais. Seu corte ficou punk.

Meu corte ficou punk.

Que ótimo. É o que acontece quando você resolve cortar os cabelos de última hora e ainda deixa seu melhor amigo palpitar na escolha do corte.

Punk: pessoa, em geral jovem, que contesta os valores estabelecidos por meio de sinais provocadores. E eu não contesto porra nenhuma, não custa lembrar.

Sirius é punk. Eu sou rebelde.

Rebelde: que não cede, resistente, difícil. Lily que o diga.

Ai, Merlin. A Lily.

Ela vai cancelar o encontro assim que me ver com esse cabelo ridículo. Meu cabelo já não era aquelas coisas, mas... Meu deus, esse cabeleireiro se esforçou. Conseguiu superar a natureza, deixando o meu cabelo ainda pior do que era. Eu entendo a Lily. Se eu fosse uma garota, eu não iria querer sair comigo mesmo.

O que é uma coisa bem deprimente pra se dizer, mas enfim.

Estou condenado a passar o resto dos meus dias com essa merda desse corte horroroso.

Que ódio.

E não, caro leitor, eu não sou um cara vaidoso. A prova está nas roupas que eu uso. As minhas jeans estão freqüentemente rasgadas, porque eu consigo cair e rasgá-las (ou rasgá-las de uma forma um tanto quanto mais ilegal), e só lembro quando já estou com elas no corpo, atrasado demais para conseguir achar outra inteira.

E sem contar com a camisa sempre pra fora da calça.

Tá, tudo bem, aí é por querer mesmo. Eu acho super nerd aquela coisa de camisa pra dentro da calça. Parece que a mãe da gente vestiu a gente.

Mas, apesar de não ser vaidoso, eu tenho noção do ridículo.

E esse corte de cabelo ultrapassou todos os limites.

O pior é que nem concertar com magia eu posso...

Agora só resta esperar que o meu cabelo se revolte também e volte pro corte antigo.

--tic tac tic tac --

São três e quarenta e cinco da manhã e eu ainda estou esperando.

Esperando.

Esperando.

Esperando.

Merlin, esse corte sinceramente não fez bem pro meu cabelo. Agora ele ficou punk. Punk. O que significa que o meu cabelo achou legal não voltar ao normal, como forma de contestação à falta de cuidados que eu tenho com ele.

Mas, tipo, eu sou um cara.

Se o meu cabelo espera que eu fique passando xampuzinho, creminho, poçãozinha, e mais um monte de 'inhas' e inhos', ele pode ir tirando o dragão da chuva.

Porque, jamais, repito, jamais, isso vai acontecer. Jamais. Tipo para sempre, sabe?

Pois é.

--tic tac tic tac --

Quatro e cinqüenta da manhã.

E nada aconteceu ainda.

Mas tudo bem, James.

Nada de pânico. Ainda faltam umas duas horas para começar a clarear. E mais umas quatro horas para as aulas começarem. O que significa bastante tempo para o meu cabelo pensar melhor, e resolver voltar ao normal.

--tic tac tic tac --

Cinco e onze.

E nada.

--tic tac tic tac --

Seis e dezessete.

Preciso dizer que nada aconteceu?

--tic tac tic tac --

Sete e vinte.

Até o Sirius já está levantando.

Certo, acho que agora já dá para entrar em pânico.

O QUE EU FAÇO COM O MEU CABELO?

--tic tac tic tac --

Oito e cinco.

E eu estou cinco minutos atrasado para a aula de Poções.

É o que acontece quando colocam Poções no primeiro período de segunda-feira.

Enfim.

Remus ainda está aqui. Acabamos de ter uma crise de caráter sério aqui no dormitório, e ele, como sempre, administrou a situação. Remus é o Dalai Lama dos Marotos.

Ele simplesmente mandou Sirius ir para a aula, e para Peter ir com ele. O mais impressionante é que os dois obedeceram. O que é uma coisa meio estranha, se tratando do Sirius, por causa de razões já mencionadas acima. Aquela palavra com p, sabe?

Ah é. Em algum momento da minha crise de pânico, entre as seis e dezessete e às oito e vinte da manhã, eu consegui prometer a mim mesmo que eu não pronunciaria nunca mais, nem mentalmente, a palavra com p, para não influenciar o meu cabelo.

Será que funciona?

--tic tac tic tac --

Nove e dez.

Aula de poções.

É, eu não sei como é que eu vim parar aqui.

Mas Remus deve ser louvado. Ele conseguiu.

O cara arranjou um boné do Puddlemere United, e enfiou na minha cabeça e veio com um papo de 'ninguém vai ver o seu cabelo, com o boné' e 'aproveita que você pode fazer um charme pras meninas com o boné' e de repente eu estava na aula. Engraçado, não? O mais engraçado é que eu não sei como eu cai nessa. Conversinha fiada, hein?

De qualquer forma, o negócio das meninas até que funcionou. A Kayla Prescott não parou de me lançar piscadelas e beijinhos a manhã inteira. E a Lily quebrou um vidro de bile de tatu hoje na aula, o que é uma coisa rara. Ah, eu faço Poções com a Lily. É uma das únicas matérias que nós temos juntos. A Kayla eu vejo mais tempo, porque, apesar de sermos de casas diferentes, a gente faz as mesmas matérias.

Mas porque eu estou falando disso?

Ah, esquece.

--tic tac tic tac---

Sabe quando eu disse que a coisa não podia ficar pior?

Eu estava errado.

De fato, a coisa ficou pior. Bem pior.

Quer dizer, o dia estava sendo até que interessante. O boné do Remus até que se mostrou bastante interessante A Agnes Bruckner da Lufa-lufa até me perguntou se eu não queria ir para uma sala de aula vazia (?) para conversar mais sobre o Puddlemere, e sobre o boné.

Mas enfim.

Tinha passado por todas as aulas sem que ninguém descobrisse sobre o meu novo corte de cabelo. Afinal, como todo mundo sabe que eu sou fã do Puddlemere, ninguém desconfiou do fato de eu estar de boné até dentro das salas.

Aí, depois das aulas, eu estava sentado com a Lily na biblioteca, para fazer o trabalho que a MaGonagall tinha passado de tarde (nós também temos Transfiguração juntos).

É, sentado numa mesa com a Lily. O meu joelho gloriosamente encostando-se ao dela.

Caramba.

Estava eu lá sentado, os joelhos se roçando(!), esperando o terceiro membro do nosso grupo. Sim, porque a MaGonagall tinha passado um trabalho monstruoso sobre Animagia - que infelizmente era praticamente só pesquisa - e tinha divido a turma em trios. E a Lily ficou no meu trio!

No _meu_!

Só que, _claro_ que estava perfeito demais para ser verdade. Porque, depois da Lily, o outro componente era Bertan Aubrey.

O Babacão.

Que conseguiu superar as barreiras do ridículo quando chegou à nossa mesa com os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos, e a gravata frouxa. Do jeito que _eu_ uso.

Aí o babaca teve a idéia de vir me cumprimentar com tapinhas nas costas e resolveu que era uma brincadeira agradável retirar o boné da minha cabeça.

Não, você não leu errado.

O imbecil tirou o meu boné.

Haha.

E entenda a ironia subentendida no ponto final.

Meus instintos assassinos vieram à tona, e eu só não o enforquei com a própria gravata ali mesmo porque a Lily estava me olhando. Provavelmente pensando 'Merlin, como ele conseguiu deixar o cabelo mais ridículo do que era?', pelo jeito que ela inclinou a cabeça pro lado.

- Devolve. - eu sibilei, ameaçador.

- Ih, calma Potter, que stress.

- Se esse boné não estiver na minha mão dentro de três segundos, você vai ver o que é stress, Aubrey. Um. Dois...

- Toma esse boné idiota.

Ele me devolveu o boné, contrariado. Imediatamente eu o coloquei na cabeça. Espero que só a Lily tenha visto o estado do meu cabelo. Aliás, eu até deixaria que a escola inteira visse o meu novo corte se _ela_ não visse.

Mas enfim.

O resto do trabalho foi bem... Calmo. Eu não fiz muita coisa, admito. Estava mais concentrado pensando em como matar o Aubrey sem deixar vestígios, e ocasionalmente deixando minha mão escorregar para perto da Lily, ou pegando o mesmo livro que ela, na mesma hora, só para que nossas mãos se encontrassem.

Depois a gente se separou. Lily disse que ia trocar de roupa antes de ir jantar, o Aubrey foi se reunir com o pessoal da casa dele (ele até tentou se oferecer para ir com a Lily até a Torre, mas eu acho que o olhar que eu lancei pra ele foi suficiente para ele mudar de idéia) e eu fui jantar.

- Como assim ele tirou seu boné? - Sirius falou, engolindo as batatas. - Que filho da puta! Aposto que ele fez de propósito.

- De certo ele quis fazer uma brincadeira. - Remus opinou, depois que eu terminei de contar a história.

- Não creio.

- Como é que ele ia imaginar sobre o cabelo do James? De certo ele só foi se exibir para a Evans e acabou fazendo uma coisa que não deveria.

- Pra mim, foi de propósito. - Sirius disse, em tom de quem não aceita discussão. - Mas então, você vai deixar por isso?

- Óbvio que não. Já tô de saco cheio de ter que agüentar esse cara dando em cima da ruiva na minha frente. - eu disse, na hora.

Sirius sorriu maroto, captando meus pensamentos.

- Hoje à noite?

- Ahã. Só precisamos descobrir onde ele vai estar.

Remus rolou os olhos.

- Vocês vão se meter em encrenca.

- Ele é monitor, não é? Que horas termina a reunião de vocês hoje?

- Dez e meia, por quê? - Remus respondeu.

- Então, já vai estar todo mundo recolhido em seus dormitórios. Obviamente, o Bertanzinho querido também vai querer ir para o dele.

Eu ri, já entendo o que Sirius queria dizer. Iríamos interceptar Aubrey no caminho dele para a própria sala Comunal, e ensiná-lo a não brincar com os Marotos.

Ou esse era o plano.

Conseguimos sair da Grifinória sem sermos vistos e encontrar o Aubrey no caminho para a sala da Lufa-lufa. Já tínhamos, inclusive, azarado ele, quando o Filch apareceu.

E aí fudeu legal, porque ele nos viu, e não deu tempo pra gente dar no pé.

Então, às onze horas da noite, eu estava sentado no escritório da MaGonagall, completamente puto da cara. Já não basta o cara ser um mané total, ainda tem que ser um mané que dá em cima da minha garota, e ter a sorte do Filch passar bem pelo lugar que a gente tava azarando ele, bem na hora que nós estávamos azarando-o.

Sirius não falava nada, só olhava de mim para a MaGonagall.

Foi aí que eu tive a brilhante idéia de xingar a professora. É, eu xinguei Minerva MaGonagall. Na cara dela.

A mulher ficou furiosa, e, de detenção simples, nós acabamos com uma detenção dupla cada um.

Ou seja, eu sou um gênio.

Um gênio azarado e fudido.

- Potter? - alguém me chamou suavemente, quando eu entrei na sala Comunal, depois de ter saído do escritório da MaGonagall.

- Eu. - resmunguei, sem nem ao menos ver quem era.

- Desculpa, acho que não é uma boa hora para falar o que eu ia dizer.

Ah, que legal, era a Lily.

Sério, às vezes eu tenho vontade de me autoexilar em Netuno, ou em Plutão, embora Plutão não seja mais planeta.

- Não, tudo bem, pode falar.

Sirius me olhou e subiu.

- Eu só queria te dizer que eu vi que você cortou o cabelo.

Eu sorri amarelo. Normalmente eu não sorrio amarelo para ela, mas eu realmente tava de mal-humor. Ainda mais porque o assunto da conversa era o cabelo revoltado/pseudo-punk que encobre meu couro cabeludo.

- Eu achei legal. Gostei da franja nos seus olhos.

Espera, espera um pouquinho. Ela disse que gostou do meu corte?

Oh, Merlin.

**N/A: **Uma e meia da manhã e Marmaduke Scarlet arrumando capítulo pra postar. E não, esse também não passou por beta.

E é um dos capítulos que eu menos gosto.

Mas tudo bem, eu estou feliz, porque eu já estou com o capítulo 5 pronto, embora eu ainda não tenha escrito o quatro.

E meu feriado foi legal.

Uahsuhauhsuausuahsuausha

Comentem, pessoas!

PS: Nada de notinhas legais hoje, pessoal. Meus neurônios criativos estão em greve. Os coitadinhos foram levados ao limite hoje.


	4. Verdade ou Conseqüencia

**Coisa Estúpida**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 4: Verdade ou Conseqüência

"**_A sorte nunca dá, só empresta" – antigo provérbio chinês._**

O terceiro período da tarde de sexta-feira todo o sétimo ano da Grifinória tem vago.

Normalmente, cada um das dez pessoas faz alguma coisa, mas às vezes todo mundo se junta para fazer alguma coisa em conjunto.

Quando isso acontece, normalmente o pessoal das outras casas, que não tem esse período vago, mata a aula e se junta à gente.

Hoje foi um desses raros dias.

No terceiro período, todo mundo foi para os jardins, jogar verdade ou conseqüência.

Perto do lago estavam reunidos, nós, os dez grifinórios, mais Bill Cosby, Kayla Prescott e Carl Bernstein, da Corvinal, além das gêmeas Caroline e Carrie Brady, da Lufa-Lufa. Ah, claro, Bertam Aubrey também estava lá.

O jogo estava indo muito bem, o pessoal estava animado e tal. Nós tínhamos lançado o feitiço da Verdade, assim seria impossível para alguém mentir. Isso se provou uma idéia muito boa, porque nós já tínhamos conseguido descobrir alguns segredos bem interessantes: Nicolle Peterson¹ conseguiu fazer a Kayla Prescott contar que tinha perdido a virgindade com Gideon Prewett, no ano anterior, antes dele sair da escola. Mas o mais impagável foi a Gween perguntando para o Sirius qual era a posição sexual favorita dele. Nunca vi o Sirius tão desconcertado na vida.

É claro que tudo estava muito bom para ser verdade.

Depois de Bertam Aubrey ter respondido se era virgem, a varinha foi girada novamente, e então aconteceu o improvável e agora provado não mais impossível.

A ponta da varinha estava apontada para mim, ao passo que o cabo estava apontado para Bertam Aubrey.

Puta que o pariu.

Aubrey me olhou com um brilho quase sádico nos olhos. Estava louco para se vingar do Padfoot, e principalmente de mim. Nada melhor do que a chance de me fazer uma pergunta que me deixasse bem mal nos olhos da ruiva, ou ainda, perante a turma inteira. Sustentei o olhar, o desafiando a tentar.

- Verdade ou desafio? - perguntou, mal conseguindo disfarçar a satisfação.

Todo mundo prendeu a respiração, ansiosos.

- Desafio.

Um frêmito de excitação percorreu os presentes.

O babaca desistiu de tentar esconder que estava absolutamente deliciado com a situação, e escancarou um sorriso enorme.

- Eu te desafio a...

Eu olhei pra ele, desdenhoso.

- Beijar a Kayla.

O silêncio se abateu pelo grupo. Remus me olhava preocupado, Wormtail tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, Gween parecia muito revoltada, Lily... Bem, eu não me atrevi a olhar para ela.

Imagine a situação: eu estava lá, tendo que optar entre o sucesso do meu sonhado encontro amanhã e a minha honra.

E agora, cara? Faço o quê?

Se eu me recusar a beijar a Kayla, todo mundo vai me tachar de covarde, o tipo de cara que dobra a esquina assim que vê um desafio vindo em sua direção. Se eu beijasse a Kayla, corria o risco de a Lily ficar furiosa, e acabar indo sozinho ao baile amanhã.

Vamos analisar racionalmente a situação: o que é mais fácil? Restaurar a honra e o orgulho perdidos perante os meus colegas, ou explicar para a Lily que só...

- Qual é, Potter? Vai dar pra trás agora? - Aubrey provocou. - Não sabia que você era de fugir de desafios.

A turma inteira me olhava.

Certo, a Lily vai entender.

- Claro que não.

A Lily_ tem_ que entender.

Fiquei de pé, e rapidamente Kayla também se levantou. Ela não parecia nem um pouco envergonhada. De fato, parecia feliz até.

Respirei fundo, enlacei displicentemente a garota pela cintura, e grudei os lábios dela nos meus.

Se eu dissesse que esperava o que aconteceu a seguir, estaria mentindo. Tudo que eu tinha em mente quando encostei os meus lábios nos lábios da Kayla era beijá-la de leve, quase um selinho, só para me livrar do desafio com o orgulho intacto.

Mas não era o que _ela_ tinha em mente.

Kayla inclinou a cabeça para o lado, entreabriu um pouco mais os lábios e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, me puxando mais para perto, e me obrigando a aprofundar o beijo.

Merda.

Então, o sinal anunciando o início do quarto período foi ouvido, e eu agilmente me desvencilhei da garota, saindo logo em seguida, com Remus.

-- tic tac tic tac --

Como convencer uma pessoa que você fez a escolha certa se nem ao menos você tem certeza disso?

Eu me perguntei isso o resto do dia inteiro. Notei os olhares furtivos que a Lily lançava de vez em quando à minha pessoa, como se temesse que a qualquer minuto eu fosse pular e agarrar a garota mais próxima.

Apesar de notá-los, não me atrevi a respondê-los. Seria muito ridículo da minha parte.

Eu me sentia mais miserável na proporção que os ponteiros do relógio avançavam, durante os três períodos de aulas que nós tivemos que assistir.

Mas de alguma forma, quando me sentei à mesa da Grifinória, no jantar, eu me senti estranhamente corajoso. Ou pelo menos corajoso o suficiente para ir me sentar no lugar vago que havia ao lado da ruiva.

- Lily?

Ela se virou, me encarou por alguns segundos e então disse:

- Como é que você espera que eu vá ao Baile com você, se você beija uma garota?

- Eu...

- Pensa, James.

- Eu tenho pensado, Lily. Pensado bastante nisso o dia inteiro.

- O que você acha que eu sou? Uma espécie de garota fácil, que não se importa de ficar com um cara mesmo sabendo que ele está pensando em outra? - ela falou, agressiva. - Hein?

Eu desviei o olhar dos olhos dela para o chão.

Eu mereci isso, acho.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, Lily? Eu pensava em você quando a beijava. - respondi, rápido também. Era melhor falar tudo de uma vez só.

Ela piscou os olhos, atordoada. Eu continuei, não dando tempo para ela responder:

- Quer saber de mais uma coisa? Eu sei que não sou o tipo de par perfeito para um baile, muito menos para um encontro, e que tampouco merecia ir com você depois do que eu fiz hoje. Mas pensa, Lily. Você não teria feito a mesma coisa?

A pergunta ressoou no silêncio que havia entre nós dois.

- Se você ainda quiser sair comigo, eu estarei te esperando amanhã pra jantar, na frente da lareira da nossa sala, tá bem? A decisão é sua.

Ela meramente assentiu, e eu me levantei, dando meu jantar por encerrado.

--tic tac tic tac--

Eu não sei se é só comigo, ou se é com todo mundo, mas eu não gosto de esperar. Ainda mais quando tudo o que você espera é uma notícia ruim. Nesses casos, eu prefiro apressar tudo, e encarar a coisa toda de frente. Talvez seja coragem, talvez seja insensatez, eu não sei.

Mas o fato é que foi simplesmente um saco esperar o sábado inteiro.

É sério. Foi uma das 18 horas mais massacrantes da minha vida.

Sabe quando você está morto de tédio, mas não tem tranqüilidade suficiente para dormir (que é uma ótima maneira de passar o tempo, diga-se de passagem. Ainda mais quando você dorme apenas quatro horas por noite, durante a semana.) nem consegue se concentrar em nada que exija mais que uns 30 por cento da sua atenção?

Pois é.

Passei a manhã dormindo, porque, Merlin abençoado, é sábado e a gente não tem aulas no sábado. Só o que faltava o tio Dumbie resolver colocar aulas no sábado de manhã, na véspera de um baile, também.

Almocei um pacote de cookies de baunilha com gotas de chocolate e uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, porque perdi o almoço. Grande novidade. Eu sempre perco o almoço nos fins de semana.

Passei a tarde tentando ler um livro novo: Cometa - A História de Um Meteoro Descontrolado. Lá pelas três e meia, eu simplesmente desisti, e desci do quarto para jogar snap explosivo com o pessoal, na sala Comunal. Depois de jogar - e perder vergonhosamente - umas cinco partidas, eu subi pro dormitório, pra tomar banho.

Enchi a banheira de água, tirei a roupa e entrei lá dentro.

E fiquei lá pela próxima hora seguinte.

Quase dormindo.

Depois, quando o Sirius já estava perto de quebrar o pulso ou a porta (o que viesse primeiro) de tanto esmurrá-la, eu resolvi sair.

Vesti-me cuidadosamente, com as minhas veste de gala meticulosamente arrumadas pelos elfos, penteei o meu cabelo - cujo corte punk se rendeu depois de algumas lavadas. Ou pelo menos se rendeu o suficiente para um cabelo _punk_.

Bem, eu sei que está todo mundo morrendo de vontade de saber o segredo do meu sucesso, mas eu não acho necessário continuar narrando o meu ritual pré-encontro importante.

Enfim.

Às nove horas, depois de ter tido uma pequena briga de travesseiros com o Sirius (quem ele pensa que é pra ficar se achando o bom só porque vai ao baile com a Cooper? Que babaca), briga essa que acabou fazendo com que eu tivesse que pentear o cabelo de novo - não sei por que, já que pentear não é um ato muito significativo em relação ao meu cabelo - e tendo que desamassar as vestes, eu desci para o salão Comunal.

O salão estava cheio. Acho que todo mundo resolveu que era um bom lugar para se encontrar com as pessoas. Fiquei batendo papo com o Fabian Prewett e com os outros caras do Quadribol que estavam reunidos em volta da lareira. Aos poucos, o pessoal foi saindo, à medida que os seus pares desciam.

Foi realmente engraçado ver um menino do quinto ano tentando beijar a namorada. O coitado já estava bem alto, se é que você me entende. O que me faz pensar como é que ele conseguiu arranjar o estoque suficiente de cerveja amanteigada para conseguir ficar bêbado assim. Porque cada garrafinha deve ter no máximo uns 10 por cento de álcool. E eu sei por experiência própria que você precisa de _muitas_ garrafinhas para conseguir ficar bêbado. E que eu saiba, a menos que você seja um Maroto e saiba exatamente como enganar o velho Sr. Fadden, não se consegue tantas garrafinhas com tanta facilidade. Garota, você faz bem em não querer beijá-lo. Um cara bêbado com Cerveja Amanteigada é ainda mais deprimente do que um bêbado qualquer.

O último a descer para o salão Principal foi o Sirius, que solidariamente me fizera companhia por mais de quinze minutos a mais do que deveria.

Uns dez minutos depois, eu me vi sozinho no salão Comunal. Parecia que até os alunos mais novos que não tinham permissão para ir para o baile tinham cansado de ficar por ali, vendo os mais velhos em suas vestes de gala, e as meninas em sofisticados vestidos, das mais variadas cores e estilos.

Eu cansei de ficar de pé, e me atirei numa poltrona qualquer na frente da lareira.

Quinze para as dez.

Eu acho que ela não vem mais. Se Lily viesse, já teria aparecido.

Bem, quem esperou tanto tempo pode esperar mais um pouco. Se a Lily não aparecer até a dez, eu desisto e vou para o dormitório, saborear uma noite solitária. Ou então desço para o baile, me afogar em bebida.

Nove e cinqüenta.

É, acho que ela não vem.

E para piorar, não há nenhum barulho nessa sala miserável, só o som da lareira crepitando e da minha própria respiração. Sério, isso está me dando arrepios.

Eram nove e cinqüenta e sete quando eu finalmente ouvi um barulho na escada e me virei. Parada lá estava Lily. Ela parecia nervosa. Apesar disso, parecia hipnotizantemente elegante, com seu vestido de seda azul-clara, como Grainne, a mais bela de todas as feiticeiras, que fugira com Diarmuid, o apaixonado. Eu seria capaz de esperar mais uma hora se fosse para vê-la tão bonita.

Ela se aproximou, torcendo as mãos nervosamente. Eu sorri. Ela estava absolutamente linda.

E eu estava absolutamente patético. Sério, esse papel de bobo feliz não é pra mim.

- Vamos? - perguntei, me levantando rápido da poltrona, como se de repente a poltrona tivesse sido infestada de toletes³ no perímetro entre a minha bunda e o estofado. Nesse processo, eu consegui tropeçar na ponta do tapete que não sei por que raios estava dobrada, e quase cai por cima da ruiva.

Isso é realmente uma ótima maneira de se começar um encontro, Jamie-boy. Parabéns.

Eu fiz uma careta, e foi a vez da Lily sorrir, mostrando aqueles dentes incrivelmente brancos.

Descemos para o jantar, que seria naquelas antigas salas de chá que nem na ala oeste do castelo, que ninguém usa mais, mas um dia foi usada para se tomar chá, quando aquele ministro da magia que veio antes de Grogan Stump e cujo nome eu nunca lembro baixou um decreto que todos os bruxos deveriam tomar chá às cinco horas, em salas especiais pra isso.

É, no passado Hogwarts tinha bem mais alunos. Dá pra ver isso só pelo tamanho do castelo, e do fato que essas salas são enormes, e que há pelo menos umas cinco delas.

E ninguém as usa mais.

Ou pelo menos até hoje.

Nos cinco salões, haviam pequenas mesas, para seis pessoas, no máximo, e pratos e pratos da excelente comida dos elfos. Você pegava os pratos, se servia e voltava para a mesa. Eu e Lily passamos de mãos dadas(!) pelos salões, a procura de uma mesa livre. No quinto salão, os caras tinham tido a idéia de juntar duas mesas, e estava todo mundo sentado. Tive vontade de dar um beijo no Sirius quando ele apontou os dois lugares que tinham guardado para nós na mesa.

O que demonstra o tamanho do meu nervosismo e potencial desespero.

Logo o clima estranho que tinha se instalado entre Lily e eu (apesar das mãos dadas e tal) desapareceu. Sirius e Fabian Prewett se revezaram na hora de contar piadas e histórias engraçadas. Até eu contribui com algumas histórias, afinal, tinha acumulado muitas durante os meus anos de "marotices". Nossa, pareço um velho falando assim.

Então, Marlene McKinnon, uma baixinha do quarto ano chegou à nossa mesa e falou, toda animada, que já tinham aberto o salão Principal, com aquela vozinha infantil dela.

O pessoal se levantou, e a gente foi para o Salão Principal.

¹Nicolle Peterson é uma personagem de The It Girl, a mais nova fic da Gween Black, que vai ser lançada em outubro, se eu não me engano. Leiam essa fic! Isso é uma ordem! hahsuhausu Brincadeira. Eu já li uns pedaços, e posso dizer que é simplesmente maravilhosa. Ah, e também é uma pequena homenagem interna. O nome Nicolle Peterson, não a fic, quero dizer.

²Gween Cooper é uma personagem de Amores Marotos, que também é da Gween Black.

³O horklump (tolete) teve origem na Escandinávia, mas hoje é encontrado em todo o norte europeu. Lembra um cogumelo carnudo e rosado coberto de pêlos rasos, negros e duros. Procriador prodigioso, ele cobre um jardim de tamanho médio em questão de dias. O tolete lança tentáculos vigorosos na terra em lugar de raízes à procura do seu alimento favorito, as minhocas. Por sua vez, ele é uma iguaria apreciada pelos gnomos, mas não tem nenhum outro uso conhecido. _(Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam - Newt Scamander pág. 42.)_

**N/A: **Se você achava que o capítulo passado estava ruim, bem, esse conseguiu ficar pior. È por isso que eu só consegui termina-lo agora. :B Toda a saga para conseguir termina-lo está no meu blog:_ **www** ponto **no-kitten** ponto **net** barra **duka**. _Pegaram? Ah, pra você que não conhece o jogo que eles jogam no início do capítulo, lá está também uma pequena explicação.

Muchas gracias pelas reviews, muchachos. Vocês não sabem como me fazem feliz com elas.

Até o próximo fim de semana, sem falta!

Becitos


	5. Amour e Um Pouco de Dança

**Coisa Estúpida**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

"_**Then I see you standing there**_

_(Então eu vejo você parada lá)_

_**Wanting more from me**_

_(Querendo mais de mim)_

_**And all I can do is try**_

_(e tudo o que eu posso fazer é tentar)_

_**Try"**_

_(tentar)_

_Try – Nelly Furtado_

Capítulo 5 – Amour e Um Pouco de Dança.

A festa estava simplesmente perfeita. Dumbledore tinha caprichado, realmente. Espirais de tecido de cores extravagantes desciam do céu estrelado, e nos cantos do salão havia tapetes e almofadões coloridos, criando lounges. Nesses lounges, a luz provinha de luminárias orientais, que projetavam uma aconchegante - e um tantinho sensual - luz colorida. No meio do salão, se estendia a enorme pista de dança, iluminada por um imenso globo de luz que pendia magicamente do teto. Os ladrilhos do chão, na área da pista, tinham sido enfeitiçados para mudarem de cor, gradualmente. Em dois pontos diferentes, bares se erguiam acima das cabeças dos estudantes, como ilhas.

Eu nunca tinha visto uma decoração tão moderna, diferente e fascinante em Hogwarts.

Lily aparentemente também não, pois ficou toda eufórica.

- Vamos dançar, James! - ela exclamou animada, me arrastando sem mais nem menos para a pista, onde um monte de gente já se acotovelava ao som da música rápida que tocava, com seus acordes eletrizantes contaminando todo mundo.

Todo mundo menos eu, obviamente.

Às vezes, eu gostaria de saber dançar.

Em cinco minutos, a pista estava completamente lotada, e eu e Lily estávamos praticamente espremidos num espaço físico minúsculo. O que não era de todo uma coisa ruim.

Eu, James Potter, pagando o maior mico da minha vida, fingindo que sabia dançar, enquanto a Lily, a sempre perfeita Lily, _dançava mesmo_, mexendo o quadril no ritmo da música.

De vez em quando, ela encostava-se a mim, um toque rápido, acidental. Mas que durava tempo suficiente para me deixa eletrizado.

Sabe, eu acho que tinha dito que ela estava absolutamente perfeita naquele vestido azul. É, disse sim. Estava errado. Ela estava magnífica naquele vestido de seda. _Sedutora._ Seda azul escorregando no corpo perfeito, de pele branco-leitosa, era um pouco demais para mim. Juro, se fosse qualquer outra garota, eu já teria _avançado_, se você entende o que eu quero dizer.

Mas tipo assim, é a Lily.

Você não pode simplesmente ir avançando com a Lily.

Por isso, eu estou começando a temer o meu estado mental no final desse baile.

--tic tac tic tac--

Meia hora de tortura depois, eu decidi que não faria mal nenhum tirar uma casquinha daquela beldade ruiva que dançava tão provocativamente. Aproveitando um empurrão acidental, eu me aproximei ainda mais, propiciando maiores números de 'esbarrões' acidentais.

Ficamos mais uma hora assim.

Até a Lily se pronunciar:

- Estou com sede, vamos pegar alguma coisa para beber?

Eu assenti, e nós fomos para um dos bares suspensos.

Entalhado na madeira do balcão, havia o nome de uma infinidade de nomes de drinks. Para saber do que era feito, precisávamos simplesmente encostar a varinha. Havia desde drinks como 'globin blood' até drinks com o nome de 'sex on the beach' e 'orgasmo'.¹ Depois de algum tempo, decidimos por dividir um "Amour", de champanhe, groselha e mais alguns ingredientes desconhecidos.² Pedimos ao barman, e pouco tempo depois, descemos do bar com um enorme cálice em forma de coração, de onde saíam dois canudinhos em forma de flecha. O tal Amour era vermelho, e saía fumaça do copo. O gosto era maravilhoso. Docinho. Muito bom.

Para minha infelicidade (ou não, depende do ponto de vista), Lily quis voltar para a pista. Sugeri que a gente fosse para um dos lounges. Ia ficar complicado da gente beber no empurra empurra da pista. Ela concordou, e nós fomos para um dos lounges.

O único problema é que para chegar ao louge que a gente queria, tínhamos que atravessar a pista de dança.

Tudo ia bem, aí uns amigos meus do Quadribol me pararam para conversar, e eu - que vinha carregando a bebida - entreguei o copo para a Lily.

Logo em seguida, alguém resolveu bater nela, e metade do copo - que ainda estava cheio, o cálice era bem grande - foi no vestido da ruiva.

Eu tenho uma mania meio chata, que às vezes aparece, que é a de me sentir culpado por tudo que acontece. E a maldita mania resolveu aparecer bem naquela hora.

O vestido azul-claro de Lily tinha ficado com uma mancha vermelha, do drink. Dizendo qualquer coisa para os meus amigos, eu a peguei pela mão, e saí da pista.

- O que é que eu vou fazer agora! - Ela exclamou preocupada, quando saímos do salão principal. - Se eu não lavar logo, vai manchar.

Foi então que a idéia se formou na minha cabeça. O quarto dos Capitães! Eu nunca usava aquele quarto, mas sempre tinha uma muda de roupa lá. A gente nunca sabe quando vai precisar. E era muito mais rápido ir para lá do que ir até a Torre da Grifinória.

Contei minha idéia para a Lily e nós fomos para lá.

--tic tac tic tac--

- Muito obrigada, James. - Lily me agradeceu, depois que saiu do banheiro, com a minha camiseta do time da Grifinória. Ela tinha trocado de roupa no banheiro, e agora o vestido de seda azul estava pendurado para secar. Nós teríamos que esperar até que ela pudesse colocá-lo de volta.

A ruiva puxou a camiseta para baixo. Minha camiseta chegava à metade das coxas dela. E eu acho que ela se sentia como se estivesse nua, pelo jeito como estava sem graça.

Cara, eu não consigo acreditar na minha boa sorte. Há uma semana atrás, sair com a Lily era uma coisa que nem me passava pela cabeça. E então, quem diria, Lily e eu estamos sozinhos num quarto, ela vestindo apenas uma camiseta _minha._ Não é demais?

Eu acho que é.

- Então, temos que esperar.

- É. - ela timidamente se sentou do meu lado na cama.

- Você estava gostando da festa? - ela perguntou, depois de uns minutos de silêncio.

- É, tava legal.

- É.

- Mas eu não gosto de dançar.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

- Mesmo?

- Ahã.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não sei dançar.

- Sério?

- É.

- Mas você estava dançando muito bem lá embaixo.

- Eu não estava dançando.

Ela riu, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Imagina se estivesse.

Eu ri também.

- Seria um fiasco.

- Não seria não.

- Seria sim. Você fala isso porque nunca me viu dançando.

- Você sabe dançar valsa? - ela me perguntou.

- Sei porque minha tia me ensinou.

- Então você sabe dançar qualquer coisa. Mas... Sua tia te ensinou?

- Ahã. As minhas tias, na verdade.

- Que legal. Minha tia nunca me ensinou a dançar nada. Ela mora em Paris.

- Não é tão longe.

- É sim. Ainda mais quando eu morava em Dublin.

- Você morou em Dublin?

- Sim, eu nasci lá.

- Cara, que máximo. Você é irlandesa, então.

- Sou. Mas só por um acaso. É que na época em que eu nasci, meus pais estavam morando em Londres, e foram visitar a minha avó, na Irlanda. Aí eu nasci. Mas eu morei lá uns dois anos, com a minha mãe, depois que os meus pais se separaram.

- Seus pais moram onde agora?

- Meu pai mora em Paris. A minha mãe mora em Londres.

- E você mora com quem?

- Eu moro em Hogwarts! - ela disse, e riu.

- Tá, mas se você escolhesse...

- Eu escolheria a Irlanda, é claro. Eu gosto muito de lá. Mas a Inglaterra tem melhores condições de trabalho. Então eu acho que eu vou morar em Londres quando me formar. E você, mora onde?

- Londres, também. Camden.

Então, nós conversamos sobre Londres. Lily me contou que morava na Berkley Street, perto do Green Park, quase na esquina do Ritz Hotel. Eu moro um pouco longe dela, numa travessa da Fitzroy Road, pertinho de Primrose Hill. Camden é o bairro escolhido pelas tradicionais famílias bruxas para construírem suas mansões, longe dos trouxas. Hoje os não-bruxos já infestaram a área, mas na época em que a maioria das casas foi construída, há uns duzentos anos atrás, algumas mais, era um bairro afastado, com fazendas e talz. Em Camden, no século XVII, foi que capturaram Wendelin, A Esquisita¹¹, disfarçada de velha com um chapéu vermelho, um dos seus 47 disfarces.

Lily achou muito fascinante descobrir que eu moro perto de um dos locais onde Wendelin morou. "Eu acho Wendelin sensacional", foi o que ela disse. Realmente, a mulher era biruta, mas era engraçada. Depois de termos combinado de jantar no The Cork and Buttle, um restaurante do SoHo que serve um vinho maravilhoso, nas férias, o assunto mudou para família.

Ela me contou como os pais dela se conheceram, quando ele estudava no Institute of Contemporary Arts. E então eu contei sobre como os meus pais se conheceram, o que é estranho, porque eu nunca contei isso para ninguém.

- Meus pais se conheceram num elevador.

- Sério?

- Ahã. No Ministério. Ele tinha acabado de se formar na Academia de Aurores, e a minha mãe recém tinha saído de Hogwarts. Meu pai tinha ficado trabalhando até tarde, e a minha mãe tinha sido chamada no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, no Controle de Aferição de Vassouras, por andar com uma vassoura sem revisão. Quando ele entrou no elevador, às nove da noite, encontrou uma moça de olhos castanho-esverdeados com uma vassoura totalmente estropiada na mão. Eles ficaram presos no elevador, e dez anos mais tarde, eu nasci.

- Que legal! - Lily me olhava genuinamente interessada. Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Eu nunca tinha contado essa história para ninguém, e de repente, a Lily sabia, e tinha sido tão natural contar isso para ela.

- Sabe, eu queria ter uma coisa assim na minha vida. - ela disse, se deitando na cama, devagar, de maneira que a camiseta não subisse nem um milímetro. - Um amor verdadeiro, sabe? Um casamento, filhos, e tal... Uma história para contar para eles.

- É, eu também penso nisso. - eu me deitei também, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo. - Uma coisa para sempre.

- É, exatamente! - Ela virou a cabeça, desviando os olhos do teto para mim. - Você tem tido sorte ultimamente?

- Não. Você tem?

- Não.

Ela sorriu.

- Qual era o nome da sua ex?

- Ellen.

- Ah. - o olhar dela se encheu de compreensão. - E vocês estavam...

- "Vendo qual é". E aí eu vi.

- É o que eu ia dizer. Nunca tive boas experiências com Ellens.

- Qual era o nome do seu ex? - eu perguntei, sabendo do absurdo da situação. Eu estava num encontro com uma garota, e estava falando sobre ex-namoradas! Merlin, isso é normal? Porque isso está me parecendo muito natural para ser normal.

- Primeiro veio Ben. Os Bens são estranhamente encantadores e muito intuitivos. Complexos. Complexos demais para agüentar. Eu estudo nomes, à propósito. - ela acrescentou.

- Hum.

- E depois veio Phil. Você quer saber sobre Phil?

- Sim.

- Os Phils são perigosos. Os Phils são menos previsíveis que os Bens. E você já deve ter adivinhado o resto da história.

- E os James?

Ela sorriu, enigmática, e voltou os olhos para o teto, erguendo os braços como se quisesse pegar alguma coisa acima da cabeça.

- Bem, os James... Sempre gostei de todos. Divertidos. Cheios de vida. Sabe o que quero dizer com "divertido"? Você sente vontade de ser amigo de um James. Tendem a ser aventureiros. - ela se virou para mim, e continuou - Estou perto?

Eu assenti, fascinado. Lily Evans acabara de me descrever.

Os olhos dela eram realmente verdes. Como esmeraldas. E como esmeraldas, também tinham pequenas fissuras, que no caso dos olhos dela eram representados por pequenos pontinhos brilhantes. Eu nunca tinha notado que Lily tinha cílios tão grandes.

E os lábios dela estavam tão convidativos... Bem, sempre foram, cheios e vermelhos. Mas agora, levemente entreabertos, pareciam ainda mais convidativos do que nunca.

Merlin, como eu poderia resistir?

Virei-me, me apoiando num cotovelo, e me preparei para beijá-la.

No ultimo segundo, meu relógio começou a apitar, anunciando a manhã (ele sempre apita às seis horas da manhã, não sei por quê. Desconfio que tenha dedo do Remus nisso), e Lily virou o rosto, se levantando e caminhando até o banheiro.

- Meu vestido já está seco - ela anunciou, antes de fechar a porta, para se trocar com mais privacidade.

Eu suspirei. Eu estivera tão perto, mas tão perto... Merlin, você também é fogo, não? Bem que podia ter me agraciado com esse beijinho. Pensa: eu passei a maior parte de noite do lado da Lily_, numa cama_, ela vestindo só uma camiseta minha e lingerie. E não aconteceu _nem um beijinho_! Isso é absolutamente vergonhoso.

Hei, será que ela estava de sutiã?

Pensando bem, aquele vestido era decotado demais para ela estar de sutiã.

Ai meu Merlin.

Pára, James. Pensa na velha Pince. Livros. Velha Pince. Livros. Velha Pince. Banho Gelado.

É, isso aí.

Não, cara, NA LILY NÃO!

Gelo! Pensa em gelo!

Respira.

Pronto, passou.

Lily saiu do banheiro, com o vestido azul, e meticulosamente dobrou a minha camiseta, me entregando-a em logo em seguida.

Nós saímos do quarto, e ambos decidimos que era melhor irmos para a Sala Comunal. Eram seis da manhã, e a festa provavelmente já estava chata mesmo.

Antes de entrar na porta do dormitório feminino, de frente para o nosso, ela sorriu e me disse:

- Foi uma ótima noite. Obrigada por tudo.

_Obrigada por tudo._

Eu é que agradeço, minha flor.

---------------

¹'sangue de globin ' e 'sexo na praia'. n/a: 'sex on the beach' e 'orgasmo' são drinks que existem de verdade. Eu vi os dois num bar em Buenos Aires, Argentina.

² n/a: eu não tenho a menor idéia se esse drink 'amour' existe. Eu mesma inventei. E também não sei se a mistura dá certo.

³ Camden é um bairro de Londres. É onde fica King Cross. Baseada nas informações do quinto livro, de que Grimmauld Place ficava a vinte minutos a pé de King Cross (ou seja, bem perto), e de que Camden é um bairro afastado da City (o atual centro político e econômico da cidade de Londres, onde ficam todas as empresas), eu achei que seria o bairro ideal para a comunidade bruxa construir suas mansões.

¹¹ Alguém lembra da pesquisa do Harry para História da Magia, no terceiro livro? Sobre o chapéu vermelho, bom, existe uma história que, no século XVII, em Camdem morava uma senhora conhecida como "Mother Red Cap" (mamãe chapéu vermelho), acusada de praticar bruxaria.

-------------------------

N/A: Sim, gente, eu me superei. Um diálogo de duas páginas e meia! E a maior quantidade de notas da fic inteira! Espero que o número de reviews também seja alto.

Esse foi o meu capítulo favorito de todos que eu escrevi, até agora. Foi o que eu mais me diverti procurando informações interessantes.

Mas enfim.

Espero que vocês gostem dele como eu gostei.

Becitos, muchachos.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Coisa Estúpida**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

_**Wake up kids**_

_(acordem, crianças)_

_**We've got the dreamers disease**_

_(nós temos a doença dos sonhadores)_

_**Age 14 we got you down on your knees**_

_(com 14 anos, nós deixamos vocês de joelhos)_

_**So polite, you're busy still saying please**_

_(tão educados, vocês ainda estão ocupados dizendo 'por favor')_

_**Frienemies, who when you're down ain't your friend**_

_(Amigos-inimigos, que quando você está desanimado não são seus amigos)_

_**Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz**_

_(Todas as noites nós amassamos seus Mercedes-Benz)_

_**First we run; and then we laugh till we cry**_

_(Primeiro nós corremos; e depois nós rimos até chorar)._

You Got What You Give – New Radicals

Capítulo 6 – Hogsmeade.

Quando eu cheguei ao meu dormitório, Peter guinchava animado com alguma coisa que Sirius tinha acabado de sugerir, e Remus ria.

- Que foi? - perguntando, jogando o casaco que tinha carregado no braço em cima da cama.

- Vamos sair. Ir até Hogsmeade.

- Sirius, são - consultei o relógio - seis e meia da manhã. Nenhuma loja está aberta agora.

- Até nós chegarmos, lá, algumas já terão aberto. - Remus opinou.

- O que nós vamos fazer lá? - perguntei, enquanto trocava minhas vestes por um jeans.

- Beber - Sirius pulou teatralmente em cima da própria cama, brandindo a camiseta que segurava na mão como uma espada. - O que mais faríamos?

Eu dei de ombros, feliz. Sair para beber num domingo pós-baile é sempre uma boa idéia.

- Ai. - Sirius ganiu de dor, massageando o cocuruto da cabeça que acabara de bater no teto.

Nós nos olhamos, e começamos a rir.

A caminhada até Hogsmeade era longa, então nós nos aprontamos rápido, e descemos.

De carruagem, o povoado fica a uns trinta minutos da escola. Entretanto, a pé, espremidos numa estreita passagem sinuosa, leva uma hora, mais ou menos. Daí, fazia todo o sentido o comentário do Remus.

Fomos fazendo o caminho já conhecido devagar, caminhando e conversando e cantando.

Bem, na verdade, o Sirius foi cantando. Nós fomos mais caminhando mesmo.

- Jim?

- Eu.

- O que aconteceu com a Evans?

- Por quê?

- Vocês sumiram da festa uma hora e eu não vi vocês mais lá.

- Como é que é? - Remus perguntou. Infelizmente, ele parecia divertido demais para mim me sentir seguro.

Sério.

Uma coisa que ninguém sabe sobre os Marotos, é que o Sirius e eu somos apenas fachada. O verdadeiro malfeitor da história é o Remus.

Sim, Remitcho é o nosso cérebro pensante. Ele que inventa os nossos planos malucos que sempre dão certo (adivinhe quem são os responsáveis pelos planos malucos que **nunca** dão certo?), e o resto de nós só executa e leva detenções por ele.

Enfim.

- Ih, o James tá namorando.

- A gente só ficou conversando. - eu tentei me defender.

- Ahã, conversando. Conversando a minha bunda, James.

O que é completamente inútil, eu deveria saber.

- Ah, não, Sirius, o papo não era a sua bunda. Nós não estávamos falando sobre coisas feias ou deprimentes, ou as duas coisas, para a sua bunda ser mencionada.

Padfoot simplesmente ergueu o dedo médio pra mim. (Ele não pode fazer sua cara de 'haha. entre na fila e tente de novo' porque nós estávamos em fila indiana, e eu estava atrás dele.).

Cara, meus amigos são pessoas tão gentis!

- O Prongs tava dando uns cato na Evans! - Pete guinchou.

- Não, eu não...

- Ninguém culpa você, cara. Eu, no seu lugar, também teria dado uns pega nela, afinal, a Evans é linda.

O QUÊ!

Que absurdo é esse? O mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e esqueceram de me avisar? Não, porque o Remus dizer uma coisa dessas (principalmente a respeito da Evans), é muita bizarrice para uma única manhã de domingo.

A risada nada discreta do Pads foi ouvida pela passagem. Ampliada, ainda por cima, porque as paredes eram de pedra - úmida, por sinal - e dava eco.

- Que merda, vocês.

- Qual é, Jim. Vocês tiveram um encontro. Qual é o problema? - Remus perguntou.

- O Prongs tá se guardando para o casamento. - Sirius respondeu, zombeteiro.

Alguém me explica porque eu chamo esse cara de amigo, por favor? Obrigado.

Ah, você não sabe? È, às vezes eu também não.

Tá, vamos pular a zoação básica com a minha vida amorosa.

Bem, a gente caminhou uma hora direto, sem intervalos (apesar de o Peter insistir para que nós fizéssemos umas paradas), e enfim, chegamos à Dedosdemel.

Saímos pelo alçapão e bem... Tivemos um pequeno incômodo.

É que os donos da Dedosdemel - que moram na parte de cima da loja - costumam trancar a porta da loja com magia. Perdemos uns minutos ali, tentando descobrir o feitiço, para poder destrancá-lo.

Horrível.

Ou maravilhoso, dependendo do ponto de vista. Na hora é horrível, porque você fica lá, tentando raciocinar, com toda a pressão (e se alguém de fora nos ver? E se os donos da loja acordarem e nos pegarem?) e tal.

Eu cheguei a brilhante conclusão que nós, os Marotos, só podemos ser viciados em adrenalina.

Sim, porque ninguém em perfeito exercício das faculdades põe a cozinha da minha mãe abaixo. Sirius e eu fizemos isso três vezes. E da última vez, tinha massa de bolo de caixinha até no teto.

Nenhuma pessoa normal entra no_ quarto_ da MaGonagall (sim, você leu certo. eu disse _quarto_. não escritório, ou sala. quarto. de dormir. com cama e tal.) para roubar uma prova só porque zero e não quer que os pais vejam. O Pads fez isso no primeiro ano.

E definitivamente ninguém quebra umas quatrocentas regras da escola de uma tacada só. A gente já fez isso... er... a gente faz isso mensalmente.

Ninguém quebra o cadeado da biblioteca com uma machadinha que retirou de uma armadura. Remus e eu já fizemos isso. E posso te dizer que faz um barulho danado.

Sério, cara.

Acho que inventaram a palavra 'loucura' só pra nós.

CRAM!

Eu me virei pro lado, saindo das minhas divagações sobre o passado e vi que o Padfoot eficientemente tinha conseguido quebrar a porta com o máximo de barulho possível. QUEBRAR!

Eu tive que xingar o Sirius de todos os palavrões que eu conhecia e mais alguns que eu inventei na hora. Tinha mesmo. Quebrar a porta. O que deu nele?

- Silêncio. - Moony ordenou.

Todos nós imediatamente calamos a boca e ficamos imóveis, prendendo a respiração.

- Acho que o Sr. Dedosdemel acordou.

- Merda!

- Já era! Vamos embora!

Sirius forçou um pouco mais a porta, e abriu uma passagem suficientemente grande pra nós passarmos. Passamos para a fria e enevoada manhã inglesa, e saímos correndo, rua abaixo. Que nem uns loucos.

Nenhum um pouco discretos.

Acho que a palavra 'estupidez' também foi inventada especialmente para nós.

--tic tac tic tac--

Roubar por roubar era absolutamente fácil. Exigia apenas uma pequena dose de cara de pau (muito útil na hora do roubo em si) e alguma esperteza (para ninguém desconfiar que você andou roubando).

Roubar por roubar era interessante, quando a quantidade de mercadorias que iam ser roubadas era razoável. Mas normalmente, não compensava.

Ao menos não nós.

Porque nós não éramos ladrões. Nós somos Marotos. Roubar por roubar é coisa para ladrões.

Havia tempos, nós mantínhamos um ritual.

Sempre que nós quatro íamos a Hogsmeade no meio da semana, tínhamos que passar no Três Vassouras.

Funcionava assim: Remus distraia o dono do bar, o Danny, com uma pergunta bem difícil sobre mitologia irlandesa. Enquanto o velho Danny se desmanchava em explicações (o cara era viciado em mitologia), eu ia pro meio do corredor, bloqueando a visão dele, caso ele pensasse olhar para o estoque (o que nunca acontecia, normalmente ele ficava ocupado demais explicando as coisas pro Remus). Sirius, por sua vez, ia para o estoque e bem, pegava as garrafas.

Se o Danny sabia, ou desconfiava, que éramos nós, eu nunca fiquei sabendo. Talvez ele nunca tenha ligado às nossas visitas fora de hora com as garrafas sumidas. Sim, porque nós tínhamos um pequeno truque de gênio.

Toda vez que Sirius roubava quatro garrafas de cerveja (sempre as últimas da prateleira) ele deixava um pedaço de feltro verde no lugar, junto com uma nota DNN (Devo, Não Nego) assinada 'Finnengan'.

Não demorou muito para que Danny (o protagonista de seus próprios sonhos, como um Diarmuid apaixonado fugindo com a feiticeira Grainne), juntasse dois mais dois e somasse cinco. O vale de feltro verde, as cervejas sumidas, o nome Finnengan... Tudo apontava para uma coisa: o pub tinha seu próprio leprechaun.

Eu cheguei a ficar com pena do coitado, quando ele comentou isso para nós, na maior felicidade. Ele comentou isso com todo mundo, na verdade. Sabe, eu acho que a gente chegava a fazer um favor para ele, porque, posso estar errado, mas as "visitas" do leprechaun pareciam a coisa mais emocionante na vida do Danny.

É claro que esse pequeno delito só poderia ser realizado quando madame Rosmerta, a filha de Danny, estava fora. Rosmerta puxara a mãe, que, cansada das loucuras do marido, o deixara com a filha pequena, ou pelo menos foi isso que eu escutei. Não sei se era por isso, mas a Rommy era realista, e muito esperta. Mas, para nossa sorte, era difícil encontrá-la no bar durante a semana. De fato, era mais certo que Rosmerta só aparecesse nos períodos de maior movimento, para ajudar o pai.

Hoje especialmente, ela não estava lá. Ou ainda estava dormindo.

Então já dá para imaginar o que aconteceu, não é?

--tic tac tic tac--

- Vamos para onde, agora?

- Sei lá.

- Vamos para a Árvore do Enforcado.

- Tá.

Fomos.

A árvore do Enforcado não é nada mais que uma árvore velha, que fica um pouco além da Dervish & Bangs. Dizem que ela está ali desde os tempos de Merlin e Morgana, e que foi a própria rainha Igrainne que a plantou, em agradecimento aos deuses. Meu pai também me disse que foi embaixo daquela árvore que Ngar e seu exército de Globins se reuniram, quando começaram a Revolta dos Globins, em 1612, em Hogsmeade mesmo. Na verdade, que ali tenha sido ponto de encontro dos globins até eu acredito, mas quanto à história de Merlin... Bem, eu realmente acho difícil que uma árvore plantada no século cinco tenha sobrevivido por tanto tempo. Mesmo as árvores mágicas não duram quinze séculos.

Ah, claro, ela tem esse nome porque dizem que enforcaram um trouxa ali, lá pelo século XIV. Bobagem, na minha opinião. Um trouxa não poderia achar Hogsmeade, mas se achasse, por que é que não o executaram com um feitiço?

Ridículo.

Então, apesar do nome, é um lugar bem movimentado até. Quer dizer, dizem que a alma de Merlin está aprisionada em uma caverna, pertinho dali¹. Nós até que procuramos, quando éramos mais novos, mas não achamos nenhuma caverna. Então, a Arvore do Enforcado é uma espécie de ponto turístico no povoado. Bruxos e bruxas e mais um monte de criaturas estranhas vêm até aqui para escreverem seus desejos em tiras de tecido vermelho, que são amarradas nos galhos da árvore. Dizem que se você escreve seu pedido e pendura ali, Druantia³ atende seus desejos.

Um bom passatempo, se você um dia passar por Hogsmeade, é ir até lá ler o que as pessoas escrevem. Tem de tudo. Realmente.

Nos sentamos numa mureta de pedras que tem por ali, para saborear nossas cervejas.

- Quantos dias têm o ano? - Peter perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

- 365.

- E quantas semanas?

- 48. - Sirius respondeu.

- 52².

- Por que 52? - Sirius se ergueu num cotovelo, olhando para Remus, aparentemente surpreso.

- Sei lá. Mas são 52.

- Não são 48? - perguntei.

- Claro que são 48. O ano tem 12 meses, cada mês tem 4 semanas. 12 vezes 4 é igual a 48.

- Mas 365 dividido por 7 não.

- Eu tô com dor de cabeça.

- Novidade, Pete.

- Padfoot, não enche o cara.

Do nada, passou um ogro bêbado por ali.

Ficamos os quatro em silêncio, observando aquela montanha de massa corporal e pouco cérebro cambalear pela rua, até sumir, rezando para que ele não nos visse. Ogros tem uma preferência especial por carne humana. Claro que os ogros que ocasionalmente vêm a Hogsmeade são bem civilizados, mas sei lá né... a criatura estava bêbada.

Na real, aquela era a primeira vez que eu via um ogro na minha frente. Remus disse que viu um uma vez, quando estava em Rennes¹¹, na Bretanha.

Mas enfim.

Quando o ogro finalmente se foi, sem nem ao menos nos notar, Peter guinchou:

- Vai ter almoço em Hogwarts?

- Suponho que vá, Peter. Sempre tem. - Moony respondeu pacientemente.

- A gente podia voltar, então, né?

Eu revirei os olhos, no que Sirius riu. Será que o Peter só pensa em comer?

------------------------

¹Informação dada pela Tha (Thaisinha, no que, evidentemente, tem mais neurônios do que eu. O diálogo sobre dias do ano e pah são ctrl c ctrl v duma conversa nossa no msn.

²A caverna que o Sirius se esconde, no terceiro livro. Eu sei que a JK não falou nada sobre isso, mas eu posso criar minhas próprias justificativas para o fato do Dumbledore saber sua localização e os Marotos não.

³Druantia - Deusa celta da fertilidade, paixão, atividades sexuais, árvores, proteção, conhecimento, criatividade. Achei num site da internet, então não sei se a informação é verdadeira.

¹¹Rennes é a capital da Bretanha. A Bretanha (em bretão Breizh, em francês Bretagne) é uma região administrativa do oeste da França com uma larga costa litoral entre o Canal da Mancha e o Oceano Atlântico. Cerca de 500 d.C., os Bretões da ilha da Bretanha (a Grã-Bretanha atual), atacados pelos Anglo-saxões emigraram para aí, trazendo os seus costumes e língua. A região passou a se designar Bretanha com a sua chegada. Muitos designam-na, também, de Pequena Bretanha, por oposição à ilha de onde vieram.

------------------------

N/A: Nem sei por onde começar meus pedidos de desculpas.

Capítulo uma semana atrasado.

É muito atraso. Me perdoem. Eu simplesmente não tinha inspiração para escrevê-lo. Queria alguma coisa só dos Marotos, que não incluísse a Lily. Hogsmeade me pareceu a coisa mais óbvia. Maaaas... sei lá. **Eu ODIEI esse capítulo.** Acho que é por isso que ele é tão pequeno.

Sorry, dears.

Prometo que me puxo mais no próximo.

Gracias pelas reviews. Becitos.


	7. CintasLiga e Livros

**Coisa Estúpida**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

_**Someday we'll know**_

_(Um dia nós vamos saber)_

_**Why Samson loved Delilah**_

_(Por que Sansão amou Dalila)_

_**One day I'll go**_

_(Um dia eu vou)_

_**Dancing on the moon**_

_(Dançar na Lua)_

_**Someday you'll know**_

_(Um dia você vai saber)_

_**That I was the one for you**_

_(Que eu era o cara para você)_

_Someday We'll Know – New Radicals_

Capítulo 7 – Cinta-ligas e Livros

Eu tenho medo da minha cabeça. Eu tenho muito medo mesmo.

Eu não deveria me reprimir tanto. Nem o Remus se reprime tanto! E olha que ele tem uma lista de bons motivos para isso.

Talvez, mas um talvez assim bem talvez mesmo, bem pequenininho, eu não deveria ter visto a Lily sem aquele vestido azul. Ou com a minha camisa do Quadribol, porque "sem o vestido azul" parece que ela ficou nua e isso não seria justo. Mas seria muito bom.

Não, James, cala a boca.

Enfim.

Hoje eu me passei.

De verdade.

Nem quando eu tinha 14 anos e um monte de hormônios pulando e gritando 'hei, olha a gente aqui!' Esse tipo de coisa acontecia. Não que eu não tenha hormônios agora, eu tenho, é claro, mas eles andam mais controlados.

Ou não.

Sabe o que estar lá, concentrado na sua aulinha de Transfiguração Humana Avançada, olhando para um mapa do corpo humano aberto no quadro-negro, e de repente começar a imaginar Lily Evans de calcinha e corpete de renda pretos, com uma cinta-liga pra completar o conjunto? Pois é. Muito muito constrangedor. E o pior de tudo é que não parou aí. Minha mente psicótico-maníaca-obsessiva ainda fez o favor de continuar a história imaginando as mais criativas maneiras de abrir cintas-liga sem o uso das mãos.

Sério, é vergonhoso.

E eu ainda pensei tudo isso na aula da MaGonagall!

Preciso me internar. Com urgência. Não posso mais ficar tendo esse tipo de pensamento. Quer dizer, é da Lily que estamos falando.

Não se pensa essas coisas impuras em relação à Lily. Não mesmo, ok? Já que concordamos sobre esse ponto, vamos em frente.

Também né, isso só podia ser coisa de uma criatura que tem como melhores amigos um delinqüente (sirius) e um pervertido (remus)¹. Se bem que depois dessa, eu acho que o pervertido dos Marotos sou eu mesmo.

-- tic tac tic tac --

Tá, tudo bem, eu sei que deveria estar estudando para Herbologia. Nós vamos ter prova teórica amanhã e eu tenho que tirar no mínimo um "E", porque eu fui realmente muito mal na última prova. Na real, eu zerei a prova prática (em Hogwarts, as provas práticas vêm antes das teóricas, não me pergunte por que). A Sprout ficou realmente irritada quando eu acidentalmente derrubei um vaso de mandrágora com o cotovelo. Poxa, não tenho culpa daquela planta carnívora que ela me deu pra analisar fosse tão medonha. Sério, o troço tentou me _arrancar_ o braço direito. Só não fiquei aleijado porque o braço em questão foi parar no vaso de mandrágora que estava atrás e bem, você sabe.

Mas isso não tem muita importância.

Hoje eu, a Vivian, o Carl e a Lily fomos estudar Transfiguração na Biblioteca. O que foi meio estranho, porque eu não estudo Transfiguração de fato.

Quem eu estou querendo enganar?

Foi bizarro! A Vivian e o Carl estão namorando, então Lily e eu ficamos basicamente segurando vela - o que é bem deprimente, se você for parar pra pensar, mas tudo bem.

É obvio que nenhum de nós tem a menor vocação pra vela, porque cada vez que a Viv e o Carl começavam com aquelas coisas de casalzinho, a gente se olha e ria disfarçadamente. Mas os dois (Viv e o Carl) são realmente compreensivos, porque não ficaram se agarrando nem se chamando de apelidos melosos e i medonhos /i , como a maioria dos namorados faria.

A Viv decidiu que eu era o melhor dos quatro em Transfiguração, e por isso ia explicar a matéria pro resto. Talvez ela tivesse razão, mas é óbvio que eu não ia admitir isso. E depois, eu sou um péssimo professor. É horrível ter que ficar controlando o que eu vou falar, para não falar coisas sobre Transfiguração que eu supostamente não deveria saber. Ah sim, claro, porque a matéria que ninguém entendia _tinha_ que ser Animagia. Não dá pra imaginar o quanto é frustrante ter que estudar Animagia com o resto da escola. A MaGonagall está só ensinando o básico do básico, porque o Ministério determina que a gente veja isso no currículo. Basicamente, é só ficar lendo textinhos no livro e respondendo perguntas. Pra nós, é risível. Para o resto da escola, dificílimo.

Não querendo me gabar, claro.

Mas Viv não sabe sobre minhas limitações no papel de professor do grupo, então simplesmente jogou o livro-texto no meio da mesa e me mandou explicar a matéria.

- Cara, eu odeio essa matéria. - Lily resmungou, com um muxoxo, enquanto o Carl pacientemente abria o livro na página certa.

- É que o Emerico Switch realmente não explica nada. - eu concordei, falando sobre o autor do volume. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Por que a MaGonagall nos mandaria aprender a matéria com um cara que não explica nada?

- Porque não é ela quem decide, é o Ministério. Emerico Switch não nos diz nada sobre Animagia, nos textos dele. Ele simplesmente enrola. E é isso que o Ministério quer, que nós saibamos o mínimo possível sobre Animagia.

- Por que o Ministério iria querer isso?

- Para poupar dor de cabeça. Já imaginou como seria se todos nós resolvêssemos nos aprofundar em Animagia? O Ministério iria precisar de mais gente pra controlar as transformações, teria que capacitar os professores para nos ensinarem a prática, e contratar gente para acompanhar as tentativas. E o Esquadrão de Feitiços Experimentais viveria ocupado, arrumando gente que se transformou errado. Afinal, Animagia é bem difícil. Desse jeito, eles nos desencorajam de correr atrás da Animagia real. E poupam grana e tempo.

- Hum. - foi a única coisa que ela disse.

- Para entender animagia - eu continuei - a gente tem que ler Rut Blees Luxemburg. A mulher explica tudo, de uma maneira mais fácil e mais direta.

- Nunca ouvi falar dela. - Lily comentou, interessada.

- Pra Lily nunca ter ouvido sequer falar dela, essa mulher tem que ser muito desconhecida mesmo. - o Carl brincou.

- De fato. Rut Blees Luxemburg era anti-Ministério. Por ser de esquerda, ela foi muito perseguida, até que acabou morrendo misteriosamente.

- Que horror!

- Pois é. Mas o fato é que ela deixou muitos livros sobre animagia. Só que, por ela ser tão esquerdista, a maioria dos seus livros foram proibidos pelo Ministério, e até mesmo aqui em Hogwarts eles só tem dois exemplares. Peraí que eu vou lá pegar um livro dela.

Levantei-me, e depois de um momento de indecisão, Lily se levantou também.

- Vou com você. Tinha uma coisa que eu estava querendo falar com você em particular mesmo.

Pisquei atordoado.

- Você tem alguma coisa para...

- Não, na verdade não tenho, mas precisava de uma desculpa pra sair da mesa.

- Ah.

- Mas então... Como é que você descobriu sobre essa tal de Rut Blees?

Boa pergunta, Lily.

- Estava estudando a lista de animagos registrados pelo Ministério, e encontrei uma mulher que se transformava em um pássaro Dodô¹. - improvisei. Não podia dizer para a Lily que andava fazendo visitas noturnas à Biblioteca para estudar Animagia Avançada.

- Que interessante. - a ruiva sorriu, recostada à estante. - Mas porque ela era uma animaga registrada, se era contra o Ministério?

- Não sei. O meu palpite é que talvez ela não fosse anti-Ministério, mas aí alguma coisa aconteceu e ela mudou de idéia.

- Huummm... - Lily murmurou pensativamente.

Puxei a escada deslizante, e subi até chegar ao nível da prateleira mais alta. Perdido entre dois livros empoeirados, estava o "Seja Selvagem - Um Guia de Animagia Avançada". Puxei o já conhecido volume (tinha sido a nossa Bíblia pelos últimos dois anos) e desci.

Lily olhava para a nossa mesa por entre o vão das estantes.

- James?

- Hum?

- Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco? - ela se virou para mim, e continuou. - Não tô muito a fim de voltar a segurar vela pro casalzinho.

Eu espiei pelo vão da estante, por onde Lily os estivera olhando. Carl e Viv devoravam-se com os olhos e pareciam o anuncio publicitário do amor verdadeiro.

- É, eu também acho que não nasci pra castiçal.

Sorrindo, ela se sentou no balcão, de frete para mim.

- Então... Vamos conversar sobre o que?

- Sobre o que você quiser. - respondi.

Ela apoiou as costas contra a estante, e o queixo na mão.

- Você gostou do nosso encontro? - me perguntou, corando muito em seguida.

Eu fui obrigado a sorrir. Quer dizer que Lily Evans também tinha suas inseguranças? Minha nossa.

- Foi divertido. E você, aposto que detestou.

- Não! Eu gostei. Quer dizer, foi bem estranho, mas eu gostei.

- É, foi meio estranho.

Silêncio. Lily mexia com uns fiozinhos soltos na barra de sua saia, e eu fiquei a olhar o livro que tinha em mãos.

- Acho melhor a gente voltar pra lá. - Lily disse, por fim, descendo do balcão e voltando para a mesa. Não tive opção a não ser segui-la.

Alguém realmente entende as mulheres?

-- tic tac tic tac --

Depois que eu expliquei tudo sobre Animagia (ou pelo menos, tudo que eu podia explicar para não levantar suspeitas), a Viv e o Karl agradeceram educadamente, ficaram mais um tempo pela nossa mesa e então sumiram por entre as estantes (como se ninguém soubesse o que eles iam fazer, os safadinhos. hahahhahaha). Então, ficamos eu e a Lily ali, sozinhos, um olhando para a cara do outro.

Bom, pra ser sincero, eu fique olhando para ela, e ela ficou olhando para a janela.

- Cara, eu sou muito burra. - ela disse, do nada.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Por quê?

- Depois que você me explicou a matéria, fiquei pensando que eu fiz uma merda gigantesca na prova de Transfiguração. Acho que eu zerei.

- Ah, ninguém faz pior do que eu.

Ela me olhou, e sorriu suavemente.

- Eu já errei meu nome em prova, já zerei, já troquei nome de namorada...

A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- Você já...

- Já. Elas eram muito parecidas.

- Meu Deus, James. E elas...

- Quase apanhei, né?

Para minha completa surpresa, Lily atirou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando. Bem naquela hora, o sol das seis, aquele sol de luminosidade laranja e quentinho, incidiu sobre ela.

Droga, às vezes eu até consigo acreditar que a Lily é apenas uma menina mais bonita que a média, não uma musa inspiradora cuja beleza sobrenatural tem sobrevivido através dos séculos.

Só que aí vem momentos como esse, e eu me pergunto: "será que ela é real?".

Não ria, é sério. Eu tenho uma vontade doentia de cutucá-la.

- Ai James, você vive me surpreendendo. - ela disse, quando parou de rir.

- E isso é uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim?

- É ótimo! - ela disse, de uma maneira dramática que fez nós dois rirmos. - Não, falando sério, é... Estranho. Mas é legal, porque tipo, eu nunca sei o que esperar de você, sabe?

- Uhum.

- Pois é. - e riu de novo.

Eu respirei fundo, uma, duas, quatrocentas vezes. Vamos lá, cara, você é um grifinório ou um sonserino?

- Lily?

- Eu.

- Olha só... Você gostaria...

- Eu gostaria...

- De ir comigo à Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana?

Pronto, falei.

Lily ficou alguns segundos me fitando em silêncio, o que era um mal-sinal. Sempre que uma garota leva tanto tempo assim para responder um convite, é porque está pensando numa maneira educada de dispensar o cara.

- Sabe do que mais, James? Eu adoraria!

¹ O Dodô, um estranho pássaro desajeitado parente das pombas, mas do tamanho de um peru, é considerado o símbolo dos animais extintos pelo homem. Não precisava voar e suas asas ficaram pequeninas a cauda encolheu e acabou sendo um simples tufo de penas, quase um leque, sem função.

N/A: E ai, leitores? Tudo bom? Quanto tempo, né? Hehe. Ai gente, desculpem pela demora, viu? Eu sei que não tem justificativa para atrasar o capítulo quase um mês, mas o que é que eu vou fazer? A inspiração se foi, e eu não tinha sequer meu muso por perto, o Brad Pitt.

Mas fiquem tranqüilos, depois de ter visto ele quase pelado na palestra sobre sexo hoje, a inspiração voltou, tá? UHAUHUAHUSUAHSUHUAHSUUA

Tá brincadeira.

E depois que essa fic terminar, logo logo sai à nova fic que eu estou escrevendo. Então torçam para que eu passe logo em Química e fique sem fazer nada dezembro inteiro, tá? Ai eu posso me dedicar às fics ;D

Becitos.


	8. Quando você quer começar?

**Coisa Estúpida**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 8 – Quando você quer começar?

**_Love, you're new to me_**

_(Amor, você é novidade para mim)_

**_You're a little bit more that I'd thought you'd be_**

_(Você é um pouco mais do que eu pensava que você seria)_

**_A mole in my well-fed lawn_**

_(Uma toupeira no meu gramado bem cuidado)_

**_You're a nightmare beating the dawn_**

_(Você é um pesadelo batendo no amanhecer)_

_And Then You Kissed Me – The Cardigans_

Cheguei a brilhante conclusão que Deus, Merlin ou seja lá o nome que você queira dar para esse cara que controla o Universo, me odeia.

E sabe por quê?

Porque Hogsmeade foi cancelada!

Dá para acreditar nisso? Eu não consigo crer que isso aconteceu comigo. A coisa foi tão... Ridiculamente particular (sim né, porque jamais cancelam Hogsmeade no dia do segundo encontro de qualquer outra pessoa, só no meu) que eu tive que ir até a cozinha e arranjar um saco de sal grosso para tomar um banho.

Remus me mandou parar de ser ridículo, quando me viu voltar com o saquinho pro dormitório, mas o que ele sabe sobre isso? Ele conseguiu sair de novo com a loirinha da Lufa-Lufa com quem ele tem dado uns amassos semanais desde o Baile.

E ele pensa que eu não tenho a menor idéia sobre isso, coitado.

Remus, acorda, todo o colégio sabe sobre vocês dois.

E o Sirius idiota teve uma crise de riso tão grande quando eu expliquei que tinha ido pegar o sal para tomar um banho de sal grosso que não parou de rir nenhum segundo sequer até a hora do chá.

Mas puxa, eu posso estar certo, não posso? Quero dizer, quem é que me garante que isso não é realmente macumba?

Eu nunca vi alguém mais azarado do que eu.

_Plantas de flores amarelas, como a vara-de-ouro, curam coloração amarelada da pele, causada pela icterícia. Plantas com folhas ou raízes vermelhas tratam perturbações no sangue ou ferimentos. Com as pétalas púrpuras das iridáceas, podem-se fazer remédios para contusões. A pulmonária - facilmente identificada pelas manchas em forma de pulmão em suas folhas - é usada para tratar males do pulmão. A folha de três lóbulos da hepática, semelhante a um fígado humano, pode ser usada para tratar distúrbios do fígado. Para tratar os tremores sistemáticos da paralisia, utiliza-se folhas da faia-preta. Para picadas de inseto, recomendadas flores parecidas com borboletas._¹

- E, de dever de casa - Sprout comandou do outro lado da estufa - Listar plantas que podem ser usadas em poções para proteção física e espiritual, contra-feitiços, intuição e vidência, fertilidade, cura e amor, citando os locais onde podem ser encontradas _na natureza_. Nada de "uma estufa" ou "na botica", como eu já andei lendo em algumas redações por aí.

Dei de ombros, terminando de anotar o que a professora ditava. Não tenho culpa nenhuma se não tinha a menor idéia de onde pode se encontrar Pimpinela anisum².

- Estão dispensados.

Juntei minhas coisas e saí da estufa. Essas aulas teóricas de Herbologia era um pé no saco. Basicamente, era simplesmente decorar o nome das plantas e seus usos.

- Evans? - perguntei, ao ver a ruiva parada na porta da estufa.

Lily não faz Herbologia. Ou faz, não me lembro. Tenho certeza que ela faz Poções e Poções Avançadas, que é tão difícil que a aula é praticamente ela, o Slughorn e o Snape. Poções é o único horário que nós dividimos.

- Oi. - ela sorriu, apoiada na árvore que tem bem na estrada da estufa 4, que é a que estávamos.

- Potter!

- Sim, professora?

A Sprout me entregou um galhinho verde, com umas folinhas pequeninhas meio amareladas.

- Carregue sempre com você. É mais poderosa que qualquer banho de sal grosso.

Senti minhas bochechas arderem. Como é que a mulher descobriu do meu banho, afinal? Às vezes eu acho que a Sprout lê mentes.

- Srta. Evans, o que posso fazer por você?

- Estou só esperando uma amiga minha, professora, obrigada - Lily respondeu, com um sorriso amável.

- Ah sim. Um pouco de pó de raiz de lírio branco salpicado pelo corpo e jogado para o leste nessa sexta-feira resolverá seu problema, querida.

- Certo - Lily disse, parecendo um pouco confusa, mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, a professora já tinha voltado à estufa.

Levei o meu galhinho ao nariz, pra sentir o cheiro.

- Arruda.

- Você sabe reconhecer a planta pelo cheiro? - Lily perguntou espantada.

- Algumas. Minha mãe tinha arruda numa floreira, lá em casa. Também conheço algumas outras, que tem cheiro mais característico, mas não são muitas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, enfiei o galhinho de arruda no bolso da camisa.

- Então...

- Nosso encontro ainda está de pé? - falamos, exatamente ao mesmo tempo, e rimos.

- Por mim, está de pé. - falei.

- Ué, por mim também.

- Legal.

Ela riu.

- Vem cá, será que a Wendy ainda está aí dentro? - ela perguntou, se aproximando da porta (onde eu estava) e inclinando o corpo para espiar lá dentro.

- Ah, a Wendy não veio na aula hoje. - respondi. - Pelo menos eu não me lembro de tê-la visto na aula hoje.

- Ai que droga. Vou matá-la. Tinha combinado de encontrá-la aqui, para a gente ir juntas para Feitiços. Adoram quando as pessoas furam comigo.

Revirando os olhos, Lily jogou a mochila no ombro.

Todo mundo já tinha saído da estufa, e só estávamos nós e a Sprout por ali.

- Me acompanha? - perguntei, meio de brincadeira, meio sério, oferecendo o braço para ela.

- Com todo o prazer. - ela respondeu, brincalhona.

- Você é o maior nerd, Potter - ela disse, enquanto caminhávamos para o castelo.

- Por quê?

- Sabe tudo de Transfiguração e ainda está em Herbologia II.

- Nada a ver... Eu zerei a prova prática de Herbologia. Só estou um pouco avançado porque minha mãe é herborista, e eu passei a minha infância entre estufas.

- Que legal! - ela exclamou animada - Mas eu ainda acho que você é um mega nerd se fazendo de modesto.

- Um Maroto, nerd? Que isso, Lily! Assim você até me ofende.

- Oh, desculpe, Sr. Maroto. Mas eu vou provar que você é um nerd, quer ver?

- Quero.

- Do que é o meu shampoo? - perguntou, me estendendo uma mechinha do cabelo ruivo. Peguei a mecha e fiquei brincando com ela entre os dedos. Não precisava cheirá-lo para saber. O cheiro de Lily se espalhava pelo ar, e envolvia a gente.

- Romã. Extrato, eu acho. Mas uma semana por mês, você usa um shampoo de algodão.

Ela puxou o cabelo da minha mão, e deu um passo para longe de mim.

- Errei? - perguntei.

- Não, você não... Preciso ir, tá legal? - me disse, e saiu correndo.

_tic tac tic tac _

- Merlin, eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão monga como você, James. - foi o que Sirius disse, quando eu contei sobre o episódio "aula de herbologia". - Você contou todo o seu histórico amoroso pra garota, fica fazendo comentários maníacos sobre o shampoo dela, só falta deitar no ombro dela e começar a chorar de saudade da mamãe.

Dei um soco no braço dele.

- E vai aprender a socar como homem, faça o favor. - Sirius ainda teve a ousadia de falar.

Ergui um certo dedo para ele, num gesto nada educado.

- Pads, ficar aporrinhando o Jim não vai ajudar nada. - Remus, a voz da razão, saiu de seu momento de meditação, e veio de volta ao mundo real.

Padfoot fez uma careta, e eu o olhei triunfante. Haha, idiota!

- Prongs, ela vai sair com você mesmo sem Hogsmeade?

- Eu perguntei isso pra ela e...

- Ai pronto, mais uma monguice! - Sirius exclamou, com um falso ar de exasperação. O ignorei completamente.

- Ela disse que estava de pé.

- Merlin, merlin, será que existe alguém mais retardado que o Pontas?

- Tá, e o que você vai fazer?

- Não sei.

- Coitado, além de mongo é sem imaginação...

Remus se virou para Sirius, e começou a explicar com ar professoral:

- Sirius, pensa comigo: o Prongs já é mega gamado na Evans. Se o encontro deles for bom, ela vai sair com ele de novo. E, saindo com ele de novo, ela vai acabar se apaixonando, e os dois vão começar a namorar. Depois, eles ficam noivos e o Prongs casa, e a gente se livra dele de vez.

- E eu pensando que você era meu amigo, Remus! - exclamei indignado.

- Até que a sua teoria é interessante, Moony. E já que é pra se livrar dele... Eu ajudo!

- E quem foi que pediu sua ajuda, pulguento?

- Antes pulguento do que veado.

- Veado é a puta que te pariu!

- O que a minha mãe faz pra ganhar a vida não é da sua conta, idiota!

Nós nos olhamos e caímos na gargalhada. Não dava pra discutir muito tempo com o Sirius. Eu sempre acabava xingando automaticamente a mãe dele, e, com todo o desprezo que o Sirius sente pelos Black, ele sempre acabava concordando. E a coisa ficava hilária.

- Posso falar? - Peter se manifestou.

- Fala, Pete.

- É que eu to querendo falar desde o inicio da discussão. Eu tive uma idéia pro seu encontro, Prongs.

Sirius abriu a boca pra soltar uma daquelas pérolas "ué, você pensa?", e eu ergui a mão, sinalizando para ele calar a boca.

Cachorro mais sem-noção, vou te contar.

- É, Pete? O que foi?

- Por que você não faz um piquenique.

- Ah, por que.. Espera, você disse piquenique?

- É. Não é uma idéia assim tão ruim, é?

- Não! - pulei por cima da cama e agarrei Pete pelos ombros - Cara, é GENIAL!

_tic tac tic tac _

Decidido que iria ser o piquenique, precisávamos decidir o cardápio.

Tinha que ser tudo perfeito. Erros estavam fora de questão.

Foi então que Sirius, num rompante de rara inteligência, interrompeu o discurso sobre as melhores comidas para um piquenique que Pete estava fazendo e soltou: "Por que você não pergunta para a melhor amiga dela?".

Então, supondo que Laura soubesse sobre as preferências culinárias da ruivinha, eu a seqüestrei logo na saída da aula de Runas Antigas.

E, antes que você pergunte, isso exigiu uma certa preparação, tá legal?

- Laura!

- O que você...

- Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Tá, James, mas espera eu só...

- Tem que ser agora, neste exato instante.

- Ai meu Deus, que é que você quer?

- O que a gente leva pra comer num piquenique?

Ela me olhou como se de repente eu tivesse três cabeças.

- Você nunca fez um piquenique?

- Já, já, mas eu não lembro o que tinha pra comer.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, com cara de quem "não acredita muito mas...".

- Sei lá. É que tipo de piquenique?

- Piqueniques têm tipos?

- Ai, James! É, sei lá, um encontro?

É nessas horas que eu me dou conta de quanto eu admiro as mulheres. Laura nem tocou no nome da Lily, mas já estava me fazendo confessar que eu queria ajuda para o piquenique/encontro.

- É, é um encontro.

- Ah, o encontro de hoje com a Lily. Ela tá me enchendo desde ontem com essa... Quer dizer, o que você quer exatamente? - Laura se corrigiu rapidamente, como quem fala mais do que devia.

- Tipo... O que eu devo levar?

- Você vai fazer um piquenique pra ela?

Respirei fundo e pedi aos deuses que me dessem paciência para continuar. Não era disso que estávamos falando desde o início da conversa?

- Vou.

- Ah, bom, para um piquenique, a gente geralmente leva, deixa eu ver, uma toalha, comida e sei lá.

- Sim, Laura, essa parte eu sei. - achei melhor tentar uma abordagem mais direta, porque estávamos dando voltas no mesmo assunto, e aquilo já estava começando a me irritar. - Laurinha, querida, o que você acha que a Lily gostaria de comer em um piquenique?

Laura sorriu.

- Bom, pelo que me lembro, a Lily adora comer bobagem. Então... bolo de chocolate com bastante cobertura, daqueles molhadinhos, sabe?

- Sei.

- Pois é, ela gosta desses. E...

- Sanduíche? - ajudei.

- É, isso! E bolachas.

- Tá, já serve. Valeu, Laura.

- Não foi nada.

_tic tac tic tac _

Você sabe o que é organizar um piquenique noturno bem sucedido em apenas... quatro horas? Bem, é estressante, caótico e corrido, só pra dizer o mínimo. E eu fiquei sem jantar.

Não que isso importe, é claro.

- Caramba! - foi a única coisa que a Lily disse quando viu tudo pronto, nove e meia da noite, embaixo da faia, perto do lago.

Confesso que a idéia dos vaga-lumes dentro dos vidros pendurados na árvore foi um toque de mestre.

- Como é que você conseguiu essas luzes... são vaga-lumes!

- Ahã.

- Mas eles não vão morrer?

- Não tudo bem, eu solto eles depois.

- Meu Deus, James! Você preparou isso tudo sozinho? - ela perguntou, enquanto delicadamente se sentava sobre a toalha vermelha.

- Não, não. A comida e a toalha é gentileza dos nossos amigos elfos, Hagrid me ajudou com os vidros, e as velas... Bem, acho que os caras vão ficar sem luz no dormitório.

Ela riu.

- Você vive me surpreendendo.

- É, eu andei praticando nisso. - respondi, e ela riu mais ainda.

Lily estava linda. Ela não estava muito sofisticada nem nada, mas parecia elegante, de qualquer maneira. Usava uma jeans clara, uma blusa de linha lilás e um casaco grosso de tricô vermelho, afinal não estávamos muito longe do inverno, e, sem o sol, a temperatura descia. Nas orelhas, pendia duas argolas de prata.

- Então... está com fome? - perguntei, me sentindo idiota logo em seguida.

- É, perdi o jantar. Fiquei lendo e perdi a hora.

- Eu também. Sobre a parte do jantar, quero dizer.

- Sabe, James, eu andei pensando. - ela começou, enquanto puxava a cesta e retirava com cuidado um por um dos sanduíches.

- É?

- Ahã. Nós dois... - depois de retirar cuidadosamente os sanduíches, Lily começou a retirar o croassaint. - ... juntos... seria loucura. Você é um bagunceiro nato, eu gosto de ordem. Eu tenho medo de altura, e você é alucinado por esportes radicais. James, você é o único herdeiro de uma tradicional família bruxa. Eu sou apenas uma nascida-trouxa, cujos pais são advogados. E não, não revire os olhos. Eu estou falando sério.

Eu dei de ombros. Eram bons motivos, afinal.

- Eu gosto de planejamento, sou a rainha das listas, e improvisação é o seu nome do meio. Você vive virando noite, e eu sou aquela garota que acorda antes do sol raiar. Não poderia ser mais inadequado, James. Nós dois sabemos disso.

- Então, quando você quer começar?

Lily sorriu

- Agora.

E me beijou.

* * *

¹Retirado do livro "O Manual dos Bruxos", de Allan Zola Kronzek e Elizabeth Kronzek, página 157.

²Popularmente conhecida como Anis.

* * *

N/A: Não sei se arruda tem cheiro. É apenas uma suposição. 

Ai eu adoro esse capítulo. Adoro esse finalzinho. Só por isso nem vou pedir desculpas pelo atraso do capítulo.

E se você souberem alguma oração/reza/segredo, me informem! Pensando melhor, não precisa. Acho que no meu caso só macumba braba/milagre pode funcionar. Semana de provas, e eu to com um problema de coluna que me impede de ficar muito tempo sentada. Mas acho que com um pouco de sorte, isso já estará resolvido até a terceira semana de dezembro.

Era isso.

Becitos, mis amores!


	9. O Capítulo dos Beijos

**Coisa Estúpida**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

"Bem feito é melhor do que bem dito" – Benjamin Franklin

Capítulo 9 – O capítulo dos beijos

Sucesso: sm 1. Aquilo que sucede; acontecimento; 2. Resultado, conclusão; 3. Bom êxito, bom resultado.

Isso é o que diz o dicionário sobre o substantivo que eu resolvi adotar para definir o piquenique. Escolhi "sucesso" porque não encontrei palavra melhor. "Perfeito" é uma palavra também muito boa, mas eu resolvi que, dessa vez, vou tratar de me ater à realidade. Nosso encontro não foi perfeito, afinal de contas. Sujamos-nos com a calda de chocolate do bolo, e Lily se engasgou com um pedaço de croassaint.

Mas foi bem bom, de qualquer forma.

Principalmente a parte dos beijos. Houve muitos beijos, claro. Beijos longos, daqueles que duram tempo suficiente para fazer cada nervo do seu corpo vibrar.

Muito bem, talvez tenha sido mais do que simplesmente "bem bom". Como eu imaginava, Lily tinha uma boca talhada para o pecado. Macia, convidativa, generosa.. tá bem, eu paro. Você já deve ter entendido o espírito da coisa, mesmo.

- Aleluia! - Sirius exclamou quando entrei no dormitório, depois de ter levado a Lily até a porta do dormitório dela, com uma nova sessão dos já mencionados beijos a guisa de despedida. - Já estávamos pensando em ir procurar você.

- Pensamos que você pudesse ter ser perdido na hora de voltar para o castelo, ou feito alguma coisa estúpida como se afogar no lago. - Peter disse, só a cabeça de fora do edredom.

- Por que eu me afogaria no lago, Pete?

- Não sei. Tenho medo da sua mente, Prongs. Sinceramente.

- Obrigado.

- Você está sorrindo como um maníaco. - Remus disse. Não era uma pergunta.

- Pra isso que servem os lábios, não é? Sorrir. - e para demonstrar isso, sorri mais ainda.

- Olha, pra mim... - Sirius inclinou a cabeça para o lado, me olhando com uma falsa concentração. - Você andou usando esses lábios para outras coisas além de sorrir.

- Quem, eu? - coloquei a mão sobre a testa, teatralmente. - Sirius Black, como você pode pensar numa coisa dessas? Eu sou o poço da inocência em pessoa!

- Está bem, senhor poço da inocência. Mas eu não disse nada, foi você que pensou bobagem, seu safado!

- Mas já era hora, hein! Então, conta, como é que foi?

Peguei a camisa do pijama e enfiei os braços.

- Foi... bom. - disse, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, só para criar um clima de suspense, enfiando a camisa pela cabeça logo depois.

- Foi... bom. Bom. Isso foi... idiota. - Sirius disse, me imitando.

- Então significa que eu estou começando a ficar realmente parecido com você. Normalmente, só você é idiota por aqui.

Sirius me ignorou. Solenemente.

- Vem cá, porque esse sorriso todo? - Pete perguntou. Às vezes eu tenho pena dele. Ele é muito faísca atrasada, a ficha só cai um milênio depois.

- Ele andou fumando um baseado para impressionar a Evans e, como é um bundão egoísta, esqueceu de nos chamar para a gente fumar também.

- Não sei, Padfoot, mas eu tenho a impressão que não foi só um baseado que ele fumou. Foi uma plantação de maconha inteira.

- Podemos, por favor, não mencionar as minhas atividades ilegais antes de dormir?

- Então não vamos ter assunto para conversar.

- Ótimo. Estou cansado mesmo.

_-- tic tac -- _

Desci atrasado. Milagrosamente, não tinha perdido o horário, mas ainda fechava a camisa enquanto passávamos pelo Quadro da Mulher-Gorda. Quando chegamos ao Salão Principal, para o café, tentava dar um nó na gravata sem sucesso. Dar um nó em gravata não é tão complicado quanto parece. Na verdade, era fácil quando se tinha um espelho. Como eu não tinha um espelho, e a minha coordenação motora tinha acordado debilitada aquela manhã, acabei desistindo.

O Salão estava cheio.

Peter e Remus já tinham descido, e estavam acomodados na outra ponta da mesa.

- Black! - Wendy se virou, chamando o Sirius, esticando o braço para tocá-lo.

Wendy Reardon era a garota mais bonita do sétimo ano. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos que caiam sensualmente pelos ombros, uma pele eternamente bronzeada e o sorriso mais gostoso do colégio. Incrivelmente, não era intragável ou atirada. Era uma Grifinória, claro. Uma Grifinória bonita, mega charmosa e cheia de classe.

Infelizmente, como eu descobri ontem à noite, sou mais do tipo ruivas adoráveis.

Principalmente quando incluem lábios fantásticos no pacote.

- Como vai, querida? - Sirius disse, beijando-lhe os dedos, de maneira cavalheira. - Meninas. - cumprimentou o resto das garotas. Temos muita sorte mesmo. As mais belas garotas do nosso ano eram Grifinórias, e nossa turma era muito unida.

Dando-me finalmente por vencido, enfiei a gravata de qualquer jeito no bolso da calça.

- James, você está com cara de quem quase não dormiu essa noite. - Wendy observou.

- Eu, dormir? Um sonho utópico. Faz anos que não sei o que é dormir oito horas direto. - Brinquei. Bem, talvez a segunda parte estivesse certa mesmo, mas deixa pra lá.

Olhei para Lily, que parecia extremamente linda àquela hora da manhã. Os cabelos ruivos desciam em ondas, um pouco mais desarrumado do que o normal. Enquanto cabelos em desalinho normalmente deixa a maior parte das pessoas com cara de fugitivas da prisão, os fios desarrumados só deixavam Lily com um ar sexy.

Como uma sereia.

Ela sorriu para mim, um sorriso radiante que encheu de luz a minha manhã.

Pisquei-lhe um olho, e ela desviou os olhos para o prato, envergonhada.

- Já tomaram café? - Viv, a prática, perguntou.

- Estávamos indo fazer isso agora. - Sirius a informou.

- Certo, então não vamos atrapalhá-los. Esperem-nos para a aula, por favor? - Wendy lançou um olhar para o Sirius. Nem precisei olhar para saber que Sirius tinha ficado todo arrepiado, e incapacitado de responder.

- Claro. Vamos tomos juntos. Agora, se nos dão licença... - Respondi, colocando uma mão no ombro do Sirius, para empurrá-lo para o outro lado da mesa.

Nem tinha terminado de tomar minha dose matinal de cafeína com creme quando Sirius nos fez ir levantando e indo embora, para irmos nos encontrar com as garotas.

Fiz uma anotação mental para depois importuná-lo até descobrir em que pé andavam as coisas com Wendy.

Remus se juntou a Laura para conversar sobre livros (haha, me engana que eu gosto!), Wendy foi flertar com o Sirius, e o Peter ficou comendo.

Lily e eu acabamos ficando para trás.

Respirei fundo e passei a mão pelo cabelo, vasculhando o cérebro atrás de uma coisa interessante para dizer. A ruiva me poupou disso, puxando a minha gravata para fora do bolso pela parte dela que ficara para fora.

- Gravatas foram feitas para se usar no pescoço, sabia? - ela disse. - Embora eu admire essa moda que você está tentando criar, me sinto na obrigação de te advertir que não vai pegar.

Eu ri. Lily não fazia piadas com muita freqüência, mas quando o fazia, era com uma qualidade absurda.

- Não tive tempo de colocá-la hoje no dormitório. E não consegui colocá-la agora, sem espelho.

Ela sorriu, solidária.

- Pobrezinho. Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso, se você ficar aqui parado por um minuto ou dois.

Passando a gravata pelo pescoço, Lily abotoou o último botão, no colarinho na camisa, e começou a ajeitar a gola.

Nunca pensei que o simples fato de ter alguém colocando uma gravata no seu pescoço fosse fazer meu sangue correr mais rápido. Acho que era porque Lily o fazia, afinal.

Ela estava corada. O cabelo ruivo exalava um perfume incrível, que envolvia a pessoa numa nuvem. Não tinha o corpo de Wendy, era, por assim dizer, mas ossos do que curvas. O pouco rímel que se dera ao trabalho de aplicar tinha borrado um pouco. Tinha exóticos olhos verdes, que me faziam pensar em perigosas sereias, e em sensuais odaliscas, talvez por terem aquele formato amendoado dos beduínos do deserto do Saara.

- Você não é exatamente bonita. - Não consegui evitar murmurar, em voz suave. Ela franziu os olhos pra mim, mordendo os lábios distraída enquanto se erguia um pouco para arrumar a parte de trás da gola. - Por que parece tão bonita quando não o é?

- Quanto vinho você andou bebendo ontem à noite, Potter?

- Seu rosto é incomum. - Para analisar melhor, me inclinei um pouco mais para perto. - É como se alguém tivesse juntado o que há de mais exótico no planeta e jogado num rosto só.

- Tudo isso é muito fascinante - ela respondeu, impaciente, enquanto empurrava meu rosto delicadamente para o lado para conferir se tinha arrumado bem a gola, antes de passar a gravata por baixo dela.

- À primeira vista, seu corpo parece uma tábua. Só braços e pernas. - Muita, muita perna mesmo. Lily tinha as pernas longas como as de uma garça.

- Muito obrigada, Mister Universo. Já acabou com sua crítica não-solicitada à minha aparência?

- Quase. - Contraí os lábios, enquanto passava a mão pelo queixo dela, macio. - Adoro a sua aparência. Não posso imaginar exatamente porque, mas adoro a maneira como você parece, a maneira como se movimenta.

Passei o braço pela cintura dela, a enlaçando. Lily ergueu os olhos da minha gravata para me olhar nos olhos.

- A maneira como cheira.

- É uma maneira nova de me seduzir.

- Adoro o seu gosto. - continuei, incapaz de me controlar, roçando os lábios pela pele branco-leitosa do pescoço.

- E é surpreendentemente eficaz. - ela balbuciou, estremecendo. - Pronto, terminei. - avisou, espalmando as mãos no meu peito. Era um aviso não-verbal, que significava "esse é o seu limite. Não avance mais."

Como não havia nada para dizer, simplesmente sorri.

- Obrigada.

- Não há de quê. - foi a vez dela roçar os lábios pelos meus, descargas elétricas disparando pelo meu corpo. - Sinto muito. Estraguei a sua nova moda.

Fiz cara de emburrado, porque sabia que aquilo iria diverti-la.

- Você é uma grande estraga-prazeres, Evans.

Ela sorriu.

- Vai me beijar logo ou não, ruivinha?

- Não sei. - ela tornou a roçar os lábios nos meus, com um pouco mais de pressão agora. Comecei a me sentir preocupado pela minha sanidade mental. - Talvez eu goste de provocar...

- JAMES! - Peter apareceu ofegante no corredor. Lily imediatamente se afastou de mim, indo à direção à sala de aula, ainda lançando um olhar divertido para mim por cima do ombro.

Tive vontade de dar um soco em Peter.

Ele simplesmente não calava a boca.

_-- tic tac -- _

A aula de Feitiços nós dividíamos com a Lufa-lufa.

Sentada lá na frente, Lily batia um papo super-animado com Jonah Carver. E eu descobri que não gostava muito disso. Nós não namorávamos, nem realmente tínhamos estabelecido um tipo de compromisso entre nós dois, então era obvio para mim que não podia cobrar fidelidade da Lily.

Saber disso, porém, não me impedia de sentir pontadas de ciúme ao ver rir tão animadamente com outro cara. Não que ela estivesse dando em cima dele, é claro, porque ela não estava. Aquilo era apenas Lily, que despertava paixões com apenas um sorriso. Ela não percebia, obviamente. Para ela, estava apenas sendo simpática. Minha ruivinha não era capaz de ver que tudo que fazia era impregnado com um mistério e um charme que era só dela.

Já o Jonah, bem, me pareceu que ele estava se divertindo. Flertando. Ele não sabia da gente. Quase ninguém sabia. Meus amigos. As amigas dela. Grifinórios em particular.

E de repente eu percebi que precisava que todo mundo ficasse sabendo.

Abri o caderno e comecei a rabiscar, pensando nisso.

Sério. Tive ganas de ir até ela e beijá-la na frente da classe inteira, para todo mundo ver. Não o fiz, pra não matá-la de vergonha.

E não me matar também.

Sabe, eu gostaria que os bruxos já tivessem inventado a clonagem. Quer dizer, clonagens de humanos.

Imagina só, que divertido que não seria? Eu teria duas Lilys!

Comecei a rir sozinho imaginando situação, enquanto terminava os meus rabiscos.

Senti alguém me observando, e levantei a cabeça.

Um par de olhos verde me fitavam com atenção, e um sorriso tímido os acompanhava.

Sorri meu melhor sorriso.

Virei uma página e escrevi apressado, levantando o caderno para que ela pudesse ver o que eu tinha escrito.

Quando ela o leu, mordeu o lábio e franziu a testa, mas não contestou.

- Professor, posso ir até a Enfermaria?

- Por que, Srta. Evans? Algum problema? - ela me olhou rapidamente, de canto de olho, enquanto se levantava e ia conversar alguma coisa baixinho com o professor, convencendo-o a liberá-la. Pouco tempo depois, Lily voltou para o seu lugar, juntando o material e saindo da sala.

Dei uns cinco minutos, e depois pedi para ir ao banheiro, cochichando para o Sirius que ele pegasse o meu material quando a aula acabasse.

Como o combinado, Lily me esperava pouco depois da porta da sala.

- O que você tinha de tão urgente para me falar que não podia esperar que a aula acabasse? - ela perguntou risonha.

Eu continuei sério.

- Lily, eu descobri uma coisa que.. - Comecei, solene. O riso morreu na boca dela. - Pode mudar para sempre nosso relacionamento como o conhecemos. Vai mudar para sempre. Pelo menos pra mim.

- O que houve? - ela me olhou preocupada.

Não respondi, pra criar um clima de suspense.

- James, o que foi que houve?!

- Estou apaixonado por você. Acho que sempre estive.

- Ah... O quê?! - ela me olhou, surpresa. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, apreensiva. Acho que ninguém nunca tinha sido tão direto assim com ela, coitadinha.

- Não, não precisa falar nada. Só me responde uma coisa.

- O quê? - ela me olhava realmente apreensiva.

- Quer namorar comigo?

* * *

**N/A: **Ai eu amo esse capítulo.

E desculpem por posta-lo tão tarde (ainda mais num sábado, quando costumo publicá-los na sexta). É que eu andei envolvida com uma outra fic, que já está pronta agora, mas acho que só vai ser publicada daqui a algum tempo.

Enfim.

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo tanto quando eu. Ah, e quanto ao fato da arruda ter mal-cheiro, bem, eu não sabia! Mas como o James é extremamente cheiroso, uma folhinha de arruda, não vai fazer diferença ;D uahsuhauhsuahsuha

Becitos, mis amores.


	10. Epílogo

**Coisa Estúpida**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

**Agradecimentos:** Meus sinceros agradecimentos à minha beta, Gween Black, que mesmo não tendo betado a maioria dos capítulos, os leu e agüentou bravamente as minhas crises de loucura eme-esse-ênica, me encorajando a continuar, além de ter, é claro, me ajudado a resolver um problema envolvendo física que foi absolutamente essencial na vida dessa fic. À Florynha, que leu todas as minhas fics, riu com elas, e ficou horas no telefone me contando isso. À Thaís, pelas viagens interplanetárias e tardes no shopping compartilhadas, e pelas fotos para capas de fic. Seu apoio na minha precária carreira de capista foi inestimável! Amigos e família. Imprestáveis. Todos vocês. Nenhum de vocês fez um comentário que prestasse. Mas obrigada por me agüentarem com tanta paciência e bom-humor (ou não). Amo vocês.

Como sempre, gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram essa fic, especialmente as que deixaram reviews. Valeu, pessoal.

Epílogo

_Dois meses depois._

- Porque um bruxo não pode escolher sua forma animaga?

É extremamente difícil estudar com Peter. Em primeiro lugar, é impossível manter a concentração com ele perguntando coisas de dois em dois segundos, sempre mastigando alguma coisa furiosamente, apesar de Madame Pince ter deixado bem claro que qualquer tipo de comida é expressamente proibido nas dependências da biblioteca.

- Peter, por favor, você sabe isso. – respondo pacientemente, desviando os olhos do enorme livro de Poções a minha frente. Estamos indo para os exames do meio do ano, que são uma espécie de prévia dos NIEM's, então está todo mundo louco, estudando, fazendo trabalhos ou revisando. Tia Georgia May está absolutamente convencida que os professores de Hogwarts possuem tendências marxistas, segundo mamãe me informou na resposta da última carta que mandei pra casa, explicando que não iria mais voltar para casa nos feriados, devido à quantidade absurda de coisas para fazer aqui.

- Quais são as constelações que podem ser vistas no céu de Fevereiro, no Hemisfério Sul? – é a vez de Sirius perguntar, entediado.

- Acho que é por isso que eu larguei Astronomia assim que tive a chance. Por Godric, eu não sou o oráculo!

- Ah, dane-se – Sirius resmunga, indo pegar o Quadribol Através dos Séculos para se distrair.

Puxo um tinteiro para perto, e tento voltar a me concentrar, enquanto copio os tipos de poções que levam ovos de Cinzal¹ na composição. Na verdade, só a Poção do Amor leva ovo de Cinzal na composição, pois é um ingrediente muito valioso. Então, procuro o próximo item da pesquisa gigantesca do Slughorn, o Erumpente².

- Alguém sabe como posso me suicidar com um clips e um post-it? - Lily pergunta, se atirando na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Transfigure o clips numa manticora e use o post it para escrever uma carta explicando porque você está se suicidando. - Sirius sugeriu, sem desviar os olhos do livro.

- Ai, não fale essa palavra. - Lily fala, de uma forma teatral, acrescentando um gemido de desespero para dar maior ênfase à coisa.

- Que palavra? - Sirius pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- _Transfigurar._

- Está tendo problemas com Transfiguração de novo? - pergunto.

- Não diga 'de novo' como se fosse um hábito. - ela diz, aborrecida. Me sinto tentado a informá-la que _é_ um hábito, mas na última hora me calo. Lily não está com humor pra "discussões amigáveis", como o Sirius chama nossas... discussões.

- Stephanie está me matando. - Lily diz, os cabelos ruivos se espalhando por cima dos livros quando ela deita a cabeça na mesa. - Ela inventou uma apresentação absolutamente completa para o nosso trabalho de Transfiguração, envolvendo maquetes enfeitiçadas. Primeiro ela me pediu para listar as características que determinaram a forma animaga dos bruxos mais famosos da lista de animagos registrados do Ministério. Agora, ela quer que eu faça bonecos de massinha! Imagine! Uma miniatura de massinha de modelar da MaGonagall!

Sirius começa a rir, aqueles _latidos_ ecoando pela biblioteca inteira. Peter olha para ela como se as duas, Lily e Stephanie, tivessem três cabeças. Como Remus não está aqui, cabe a mim ser o solidário.

- Tenho certeza que seu trabalho será o melhor de todos.

- Ah, claro. - Lily disse, revirando os olhos com ironia. - Tirando o fato que a minha miniatura da MaGonagall está parecendo um trasgo montanhês desfigurado.

Eu apenas sorrio. Lily é conhecidamente exagerada e perfeccionista quando se trata de seus trabalhos escolares, então provavelmente a miniatura da MaGonagall feita em massinha de modelar deve estar perfeita.

- Jamie? - ela pergunta, depois de um tempo.

- Hum? - resmungo, enquanto afasto livros e pergaminhos atrás de minha pena. Tenho pequenos problemas com materiais escolares. Perco, no mínimo, uma borracha por semana e umas dez penas por dia.

- O que você está fazendo? - Lily pergunta, me estendendo a pena.

- Trabalho de Poções.

- Ah. Vai demorar?

- Vai.

- Quanto tempo?

- Uns três séculos, por quê?

Ela ri.

- Nada não, só estava pensando em fazer alguma coisa depois que você terminasse. - ela diz, sugestivamente.

- Eu adoraria, você sabe, mas preciso terminar isso aqui. É realmente importante. - respondo, distraído. A ponta dos dedos dela acaricia de leve o meu braço.

- Sabe, acho que era eu que deveria estar dizendo isso.

Ergo a cabeça do livro e me viro para encará-la, sorrindo. Essa situação ainda é um pouco estranha para mim.

- Deve ser convivência. - ela dá de ombros, e se inclina para me beijar. - Depois que você terminar, me procure para a gente fazer alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem.

Ela assente satisfeita, e vai embora, os cabelos ruivos esvoaçando alegremente.

- Jimmy, seu dever de casa. - Slughorn pede, simpático, parando em frente à bancada que nós da Grifinória dividimos. Ele é o único professor que me chama de Jimmy, embora nós obviamente não tenhamos intimidade suficientemente para ele me chamar assim. Aliás, a única pessoa que me continuou a me chamar por esse apelido ridiculo depois que eu fiz sete anos foi a minha mãe.

Finjo não escutar o que ele diz, para ganhar tempo. Obviamente, acabei de lembrar que esqueci de fazer o dever de casa.

- Oh, sim. - respondo. O plano é, basicamente, fingir que eu troquei os deveres de casa, trazendo o de Feitiços e deixando o de Poções no dormitório.

Então, Lily, que Merlin a abençoe, passa rapidamente por trás de Slughorn e coloca um pequeno potinho com uma coisa verde gosmenta embaixo do meu nariz.

- Algas do pântano ou sangue de mandrágora? - pergunta, com a cara mais lavada do mundo. Por um momento eu realmente acredito que ela não sabe a resposta. Então, o momento passa e eu me dou conta do que ela está fazendo.

- Algas do pântano.

- Ótimo, agora você poderia me ajudar, porque a minha poção está rosa. - ela diz, segurando a minha mão, pronta para sair me puxando.

- Rosa? - Slughorn pergunta, levemente precoupado.

- Rosa. Pink. - Lily sorri.

- Deveria estar laranja. - ele diz, distraído.

É a deixa. Lily sai quase me arrastando para perto do caldeirão dela.

- Obrigado. - sussurro, quando Sluggie já está olhando o caldeirão do Snape, do outro lado da sala, e não pode nos ouvir.

- É a última vez que faço isso.

- Tá bem. Obrigado mesmo.

Ela sorri, e eu, inadvertidamente, a beijo de leve.

Slughorn pigarreia, lá longe, e nós nos separamos, aos risinhos.

Durante o jantar, Peter aparece, desesperado.

- Preciso falar com você! - ele fala, de modo urgente. Suspiro. Todo o salão está olhando para nós.

- Tá, eu estou indo lá pegar o caderno pra você, não se preocupe. - respondo, um pouco mais alto do que o necessário, para disfarçar.

Saio praticamente o arrastando para fora do Salão, e vamos para a passagem embaixo da escada para a ala oeste, nosso esconderijo secreto.

- O que foi? - pergunto. Peter está muito bem de pé, mas eu estou mais alto do que era quando descobrimos essa passagem, no primeiro ano, e minha cabeça está num ângulo bem incômodo.

- Consegui me transformar. - Peter diz.

- Mas que coisa maravilhosa! - exclamo, tentando parecer bem contente. Lembro-me da sensação de felicidade e alegria que senti quando consegui me transformar em um animago totalmente. Tudo bem que não faz muito tempo, mas enfim.

- Mas não completamente.

Cara, isso é decepcionante. Mas é claro que ser um animago é uma coisa muito difícil, e Pete está realmente se esforçando. Às vezes eu me pergunto se não estamos exigindo muito dele, ou qualquer coisa assim. Afinal, ele só tem dezessete anos. E animagia é difícil o suficiente para fazer com que bruxos adultos não consigam se transformar.

Penso em alguma coisa para dizer no sentido de encorajá-lo. Essa semana é de lua cheia, e Sirius e eu já estivemos na casa dos Gritos duas vezes. Conseguimos nos transformar a duas semanas atrás, e essa é a primeira lua cheia que participamos realmente. Tudo foi absolutamente incrível, mas eu sei que o pobre Pete se sente um pouco mal de não nos acompanhar. Tenho tentado ser legal com ele, para que não se sinta posto de lado, mas está complicado com todo essa malabarismo que Sirius e eu (mais eu do que Sirius, na verdade), estamos fazendo para conciliar tudo.

- Minhas orelhas ainda ficam humanas. - Peter diz, apreensivo. Imediatamente a imagem de um camundongo com enormes orelhas humanas me vem a cabeça. Mordo o lábio porque sinto uma onda de risadas histéricas subirem pela minha garganta. Mas, quanto mais me esforço para impedi-la, mais forte ela se torna. Deixa disso, cara! Não se deixe vencer. Não é hora para ser invadido por risadas. Consigo localizar minha perna com a mão, e me belisco. Devo pensar em coisas tristes. Devo pensar em coisas mortas, o Ministro nú e... Celestina Warbeck.****Puxa, isto não está dando certo, está? O problema é que não é nada fácil manter as coisas em perspectiva quando você está expremido numa passagem pequena embaixo de uma escada e sua cabeça está definitivamente num ângulo muito estranho. Quero dizer, não é exatamente uma postura meditativa, é? Você não vê gurus de ioga dizendo que o melhor lugar para encontrar a paz interior é dentro de uma passagem estreita. Vamos e venhamos, essa passagem está mais para guarda-roupa de anão do que para uma passagem em si.

Peter me olha com cara de "o-que-vamos-fazer-agora".

- Eu queria ir com vocês hoje. - Pete diz com cara de infeliz.

Suspiro. Não é a melhor hora para bancar a Madre Teresa, mas eu não consigo ver um amigo mal sem deixar de ajudá-lo. Não dá. Isso é tão parte da minha personalidade que eu já faço no automático.

Repasso com Pete toda os passos para uma transformação completa, uma lista de instruções úteis que Padfoot e eu bolamos. Não há muito que eu possa fazer por ele nesse momento, porque a transformação animaga é uma coisa muito índividual, e depende praticamente só da capacidade do bruxo ou bruxa que está tentando executá-la.

Peter assente com a cabeça e sai da passagem. Ou do armário para anões, mas isso fica um pouco estranho.

Eu saio também, e ele diz que vai para o dormitório tentar mais um pouco. Sinto um pouquinho de pena dele, porque parece estar apavorado. Quero dizer, para o Peter recusar ir jantar é porque a coisa é realmente grave.

Volto para o meu lugar na Mesa da Grifinória e descubro que já estão servindo a sobremesa. E eu mal tinha começado a comer a comida...

Me sirvo de uma porção gigantesca de torta de maçã e começo a comer devagar pensando na desculpa que vou dar para Lily. Olho para o Sirius. Ele parece bem tranqüilo. Não tem que dar desculpa para ninguém, é claro. Decido que vou mentir um pouquinho só para a ruiva esta noite, em vez de soltar a maior mentira do século, como de praxe.

- Lily, querida... - começo, e ela me olha um pouco desconfiada. Remus me disse um dia que eu não sei dar boas desculpas, mas acho que ele estava brincando. - vou me deitar mais cedo hoje. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Deve ter colado, porque de repente ela me olha meio preocupada.

- Mas você está bem, não está?

- Sim, sim, é só um leve latejar nas têmporas. - minto, massageando a têmpora para dar mais ênfase à história.

Ela assente com a cabeça, mas ainda me olha preocupada. Me sinto culpado. Na verdade, estou ótimo, a não ser por uns poucos arranhões e por uma noite mal-dormida, porque a gente chegou às cinco e meia da Casa dos Gritos, e as oito já estávamos na aula.

Como mais um pedaço de torta de maçã, o que obviamente foi um erro, porque a culpa me obstrui o estômago e a torta fica meio atravessada na garganta.

Sirius me olha.

- Você sabia que o nosso velho amigo Gussie está procurando por um cão? - diz, e depois cai na gargalhada, como se contasse uma piada muito engraçada.

É o nosso código. Gussie significa nós e qualquer referência a cão tem a ver com a forma animaga dele, portanto significa que precisamos nos transformar.

Balanço a cabeça, meio rindo, e dou um longo bocejo. Em seguida, beijo a Lily, dou tchau para o resto do pessoal e Sirius e eu vamos para o dormitório.

Uma hora depois, estamos indo para a Casa dos Gritos.

Às quinze para as oito da manhã Peter me acorda. A impressão que tenho é que acabei de ir deitar.

De fato, ainda estou com a roupa que usava ontem, e não tirei os óculos do rosto.

Me aproveitando do fato de Sirius ainda estar lutando para permanecer adormecido, ando o mais rápido que o meu corpo permite (é muito doloroso mexer rapidamente qualquer parte do meu corpo) para o banheiro. Tomo banho e faço o resto da minha higiene pessoal, visto o uniforme, pego a mochila e me arrasto para o Salão Principal, sentindo-me um pouco mais do que moído.

Lily está parada na sala Comunhal, me esperando, como todas as manhãs.

- Bom dia. - ela diz, docemente. Tento sorrir.

Meu Merlin, que dor.

Ela sorri, compreensiva e me estende uma xícara com um líquido âmbar. Chá.

- Peguei lá embaixo pra você mais cedo. Ajuda a melhorar, quando a gente bebe logo que acorda. Ou pelo menos é isso que a minha avó diz. - ela franze a testa, mas logo em seguida sacode a cabeça e volta a sorrir. - Tome. - diz, estendendo um frasquinho.

- O que é isso?

- Para a dor de cabeça. Pedi para Madame Ponfray.

Ah, Merlin, eu tenho vontade de beijar essa menina. Ao mesmo tempo, me sinto ainda mais culpado. Lily é tão perfeita.

- Ruiva, case-se comigo.

Ela me olha, e ri.

- Caso.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Ótimo. Depois da formatura procuramos um juiz de paz e nos casamos. Considere-se noiva desde já.

Tomando o último gole do chá, saio andando em direção ao retrato. Lily sai correndo atrás de mim.

- Você estava falando sério? - pergunta, quando ficamos lado a lado.

- Ahã.

- Sério?

- Ahã. Você achou que eu estava brincando?

- Achei.

- Ah.

Melhor assim, penso. Agora que tomei a decisão de casar com a Lily, tenho que comprar uma aliança, uma casa para morármos e organizar um jantar para pedí-la em casamento.

Farei tudo com calma para não fazer nenhuma coisa estúpida. Acho que já fiz coisas estúpidas demais nesse relacionamento.

Então, simplesmente a beijo, porque ela é a Lily.

Ah, não posso esquecer de apresentá-la aos meus pais, é claro.

* * *

¹"O ashwinder (cinzal) se forma quando se permite que um fogo mágico arda livremente durante muito tempo. Uma cobra fina, cinza-claro, de olhos rutilantes, surgirá das brasas em que se encontra, deixando um rastro de cinzas atrás de si." _Animais fantásticos e onde habitam, Newt Scamander, pg. 23_

²Animais fantásticos e onde habitam, pg.36.

* * *

**N/A: **Fim! _E eles viveram felizes para sempre! _ Uhausauhsuahushausa... Enfim, chegamos ao epílogo. Desculpem não ter avisado antes. Eu acho que não falei nada porque ainda tinha esperança de escrever um outro capítulo antes desse, mas acabei não escrevendo.

E sim, eu sei que o tempo verbal nesse capítulo é diferente do tempo que eu usei no resto da fic, e sei que esse final não foi o mais surpreendente do universo, mas eu meio que gosto dele.

Obrigado a todo mundo que teve paciência para chegar até aqui.

E não se preocupem, eu não vou parar de escrever. Acho que no meio do mês já publico fic nova, e estou escrevendo mais duas fics ao mesmo tempo. Se tudo correr bem, acho que teremos mais outra fic nova em fevereiro.

Tudo de bom para vocês, que todos os seus sonhos se realizem! Feliz 2007!

Até mais, pessoal.

Becitos, Marmaduke Scarlet.


End file.
